Save You
by jessica619
Summary: Roman Reigns has known her his whole life. After finding out her secret, will he help her pull through or give up.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Roman-

I looked into the mirror at my reflection.

I sighed.

My shield uniform was on, just got the crap kicked out of me by orton.

Unzipping my vest & taking it off, hanging on the hook.

I tied my hair up & looked at my back.

I hissed, bruised.

I went back out & gave a nod to Dean who was rubbing his neck.

I sat down & pulled out a picture, smiling at her pretty face.

It always helped after a bad match, especially tonight seeing as the shield is now over.

It was from our trip to Disney World.

I put it back & got ready to go.

"Hey you about ready?", Dean asked.

"Yeah", i said.

Getting into our car, i couldnt help but think about her again.

Smile on my face.

"Whats up with you?", seth asked from the back.

"Just thinking", i said softly.

"About?", dean said.

"A girl", i said.

"Ooooh whats her name?", seth asked with a smile.

"Christina", i mumbled.

I looked at them.

I chuckled. They were waiting for more.

I sighed.

"I met her my senior year in High school...well i knew her already but she was well she got along with everyone & i was this cool football player at least thats how i saw it", i said.

-Flashback-

Joe-

Walking into the class with Kyle & Danny beside me, i wasnt really watching where i was going, seeing as it was 6th period i didnt care.

Bumping into someone, i looked down at her.

"Watch where your going", i said loud.

She rolled her eyes.

Usually they apologized & took off.

"Me...you...your the one who bumped into me...asshole", she said before finding her seat in the front.

I passed by her close & glared.

The scent of strawberries hit my nose, a small smile on my lips, i always liked picking on her.

She sighed. I took a seat in the back.

"Dude why wont you admit that you like her...", kyle said.

"I dont like her...i like messing with her", i said with a smile.

"Shes pretty cute...you should go for it...she smells really good",danny said.

"I know...strawberries", i said.

They looked at each other & laughed.

"You actually smelled her...dude creepy much...", kyle said.

"Shut up", i said.

"Good Morning class...i hope you Finished your report", said.

Everyone groaned.

He chuckled.

"I know...i know but they are due by the end of class...so im giving you this time to finish them", he said.

I talked with kyle & danny.

"Christina are you ok?", i heard ask the girl i bumped into.

"Yes...just...can i go to the nurses?", she asked.

"Of course", he said.

She got up & took off fast out the room.

She didnt come back at all.

I honestly didn't know why i cared.

A guy from the office came in & handed a note.

He sighed.

Looking around the room.

"Does anyone know where Christina Mathews lives?", he asked.

Danny nudged me.

"Dude dont you live down the street from her?", he whispered.

"I do?", i asked.

He chuckled.

"Yeah man...she lives in that yellowish house at the corner", he said.

I shrugged.

"Ok...", nodded as noone said anything.

The bell rang.

"Dont forget to turn in your reports", he said.

Danny looked at me.

"Coming man?", he asked.

"I'll catch up...", i said putting my stuff away.

He nodded.

The room was empty now, i laid my paper on desk.

"Have a good day 'i", he said with a smile.

I nodded & was about to leave.

I turned back to him.

" ...i live near...um...", i couldnt remember her name.

"Christina", he said.

"Yeah...", i sighed.

He nodded .

"She had to go home...would you mind dropping her things off?", he asked.

"Oh sure", i said.

He got up & put her papers & a book in her bag.

He chuckled.

"Figures she was done with her report already", he said.

He took it.

Handing me her bag.

"Thank you 'i", he said.

I nodded.

When i got to my car i tossed her bag to the passenger seat.

Getting home, i watched her house.

It didnt look like anyone was home.

I sighed, telling myself I'd take it later.

I went into my house & changed into some basketball shorts & black tshirt, picking up my football bag & heading to practice.

"Great hit joe", coach anderson yelled.

Helping danny up as he was th Quarterback.

"Damn joe...", he said.

"Sorry bud", i said.

After practice, the coach came in.

He gathered the seniors in a huddle.

"Seeing as this is your last year boys...college scouts will be coming to look at you boys... so i need you to play hard out there this season", he said.

We nodded & he left us.

I showered & changed.

Throwing my bag into the trunk of my car.

I got in & glanced at her bag.

When i got home, there were lights on in her house.

I got her bag & jogged over.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Joe-

I licked my lips before I knocked.

They did say it was this house...right. I told myself.

I knocked.

The door swung open & a girl smiled at me.

"Is um...", I forgot her name again.

I stared at the girl.

"Your sister home?", I finally said.

She rolled her eyes.

"Her names Christina", she said.

"Right", I nodded.

She opened the door wider.

Gesturing for me to come in.

I stepped in. Her house was the same size as mine.

"I'll get her", she said.

I nodded.

I've picked on this girl for a while yet I never memorized her name or even knew she lived down the street from me.

A few seconds later she came back.

"Her room is the last one on the right", the girl said before walking away.

I didn't know what to do.

I finally went towards the hall.

Knocking softly on the door.

It opened. She was surprised to see me.

"I...your bag", I said.

"Oh thanks", she said taking it.

"Your sister said she was going to call you", I said.

"She didn't tell me...what did you do to make her mad, she only does that to make you feel uncomfortable", she said.

"Well I don't...", I said with a smile.

"Yes you are...I can tell..", she said.

I sighed. She had a pleased smile on her face.

"I just came to drop it off... asked me too", I said.

She nodded.

"I'll see you in class tomorrow", I said.

"Sure..", she smiled.

She walked me to her front door.

"Goodnight joe & thanks again", she said.

"Anytime...goodnight Christina", I said.

"You remembered", she giggled.

I chuckled.

"I guess I did...finally right", I said.

I gave her a wave.

Getting home, my mom was in the kitchen.

I sat down.

"How was practice?", she asked.

"Tiring", I said.

She smiled.

"Why did you go to the Mathews place?", she asked.

" wanted me to drop off Christina's bag...she left it", I said.

"Yeah I remember her...you two have been in the same classes since kindergarten... you always got in trouble for pulling her hair...", she laughed.

Stopping what she was doing.

"You didn't pull her hair did you?", she asked.

I chuckled.

"No", I said.

"Such a sweet girl", she said.

"I don't remember having her sophomore year, she left after Christmas break freshmen year...it was strange..then she just shows up again for junior year", I said.

"She got sick & had to miss out...guess shes better now",she said.

I nodded.

Going to my room I laid in bed. Thinking, trying to remember all the times ive seen her or heard her...well more like picked on her.

Falling asleep.

Christina

Getting up & dressed.

I headed into the kitchen.

My parents stared at me, along with my sister & 2 older brothers.

"What?", I said.

"Maybe you should stay home...after what happened yesterday...", I stopped my mom.

"I told all of you...I dont want to live my life in a hospital, not able to go outside or see my friends... its my senior year...please...", I said softly to them.

My mom started crying.

My dad comforting her.

"Would you like me to drive you to school?", my brother Jesse asked.

I nodded.

There was a knock at the front door.

My brother Isaac went to answer it.

Coming back, I looked to see joe behind him.

"Hi joe", my mom said.

"Hi Mrs. Mathews...my mom said thank you for the cookies...she wanted me to return your container", he said.

"Thank you", she said taking it from him.

He looked at me.

"I was wondering, would you like a ride, seeing as we're going to the same place", he said.

"Oh sure", I said.

I picked my bag up, joe stopped me & took it from my hands.

"I'll take this", he said.

"Thanks", I said.

My mom grabbed my arm softly.

I looked at her.

"Call me or your brothers if you...feel sick again", she said glancing at roman.

I nodded.

"I know", I said.

She kissed my forehead.

Getting outside & into joes car, he eyed me.

"Your family's really worried about you", he said.

"Yeah...to worried", I said.

I was hoping he wouldn't ask why.

He didn't.

"So...apparently we've been in each others lives since we were kids", he said.

"Yeah...since kindergarten... you've picked on me", I said.

He chuckled.

"You noticed huh...", he turned to look at me.

"Its kinda hard not to when you push me or tug on my hair...", I said looking out the window.

"I don't push you...I lightly tap you & your hair is to soft not to play with... I like running my fingers through it", he said, his eyes meeting mine.

"Please don't tell me your about to tell me you're in love with me", I said playfully.

"You should be so lucky", he said with a smirk.

"No sweetheart...you should be so lucky", I said.

He nodded.

"You don't think I'll have you on your knees begging for me", he said.

I laughed.

"You wish", I said.

Joe-

I bit my lip, I do actually wish that.

I couldn't help but look over at her.

"What..", she said.

"My cars gonna smell like strawberries now", i said.

"what?", she asked.

I swallowed hard, I couldn't believe i said that out loud.

"What?", i said back.

She shook her head.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Christina-

Getting to school i reached for my bag, he took it.

"I've got this", he said.

We got off his car & as we got closer he stopped when he saw his friends.

I took my bag from him.

"Thanks", i said walking away from him.

He gave me a nod before walking over to his friends.

Going over to mine & sitting down.

"Hey how are you feeling?", Jenny asked.

"Fine", i said with a smile.

Jenny & April looked at each other.

They knew.

"Seriously... im fine", i said.

They nodded.

Karla came over sitting down.

"What were you doing with Joe Anoa'i?", she asked smile on her face.

"What!", jenny & april said.

"He lives near me...my mom & his are friends, they make food for each other from time to time...ever since i was little...", i said.

"So you & joe are friends?", April asked.

"No...he doesnt even know my name", i said.

"Christina"

I heard behind me.

I bit my lip.

I turned looking up, smile on his face.

"I forgot to ask, Do you want a ride home after school?", he asked.

His eyes looking around.

He was making sure his friends didn't see him.

"No thanks...i can take the bus"

He looked down at me.

I saw his friends.

"You should go before your friends see you", i said turning around.

I heard him sigh.

"If you change your mind let me know", he said.

I shrugged.

The girls looked at me.

"He was talking to you & you seemed to not care... what the hell", Karla said.

"His mom is probably making him do it", i said.

"So...its Joe Anoa'i...", Jenny said.

I sighed.

I got up when the bell rang.

"I'll see you girls later", i said.

I stopped at my locker to get the book i needed.

A huge body leaned against the lockers.

Joe.

I sighed.

"I'm not embarrassed to be around you", he said.

"Why can't you just go back to ignoring me?", i asked.

He smiled.

"we've been in each others lives since kindergarten", he said.

"Yeah you use to pull my hair", i said slamming my locker door.

His smile dropped.

"Listen...thanks for bringing my bag over & for the ride this morning but that doesn't mean we have to be Friends", i said.

"What if i want to be friends?", he asked.

I looked away.

"Have it your way...were not friends then", he said walking away.

Joe-

It was our last class, walking in Christina was already in her seat.

She was talking to her friend April.

I took the seat next to her.

She looked at me.

"I want to be friends", i said.

"What is it with you...", she said.

"Just say yes...you know you want to babygirl", i said with a smirk.

"Why would you think that?", she asked.

"Everyone wants too", i said shrugging.

She laughed.

"Are you serious right now...why would i want to be friends with someone like you...you treat people like dirt...like there suppose to kiss your ass every time you walk in", i stopped her.

"I change my mind...i dont want to be friends...forget it", i said.

I got up & went to my seat.

I slammed my books down on my table.

"Whats up with you?", Danny asked.

"Nothing", i said.

He smirked.

"She turned you down... the great Joe Anoa'i", he said chuckling.

"Everyone wants to be friends with me...i mean people practically kiss my ass just to be seen talking to me", i said.

He laughed.

I glared at him.

"Dude come on...yes thats true but if you havent noticed she has never been one to hog the spot light or make herself noticed..", he said.

"Then what do i do?", i asked him.

"Why is this girl so important...there are plenty of girls here who want a taste of joe...", he said.

"Maybe i want that one...", i said.

"Why because she doesn't want you?", he asked.

I sighed.

stood in front of the class.

"So i have graded all your reports... they were great, except for a few of you... 'i & ", he said.

He was talking about me & Danny.

We looked at each other than back at him.

"I'll talk to you two later", he said.

The class laughed.

We sunk in our seats.

Christina glanced at me before turning back in her seat.

gave the class their assignment.

He looked at me & Danny.

Gesturing for us to come to his desk.

"Boys...i understand you need to at least get C to play & this being your senior year its important... so im gonna let you do this again but with a little help", he said.

He looked around.

"Miss Mathews & Miss Cole", he said.

They came over.

smiled.

"Would you both do me & them a favor & help them with their reports...", he asked April & Christina.

They nodded.

"Good... 'i since you live near Miss Mathews, you two will be partners... Miss Cole & you two will be partners", he said.

I looked at Christina.

She went to her seat.

Going back to mine i bumped her lightly.

Danny looked over at me.

"Looks like you're getting what you want...again", he said chuckling.

I smiled.

The bell rang, seeing Christina practically run out.

I chased her.

"Hey slow down babygirl", i said stopping her.

She sighed.

Stopping.

"I'll give you a ride", i said taking her bag.

She nodded.

We were stopped once again when Lucy my girlfriend stepped in front of us. Her arms crossed over her chest.

"What the hell joe", she said loud.

She eyed Christina, then took her bag from me & threw it at her.

"Take your shit & go", she yelled at her.

I gripped Christina's arm.

"I'm giving her a ride, she's my friend & we have a report to do, get over it or we're done", i said.

She stomped off.

I took the bag back & guided Christina out & to my car.

My hand rested softly on her back.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

-Joe

Getting to my house I parked.

She quickly jumped out.

I jumped out too, grabbing her arm stopping her.

"Slow down Chris", I said.

"Just..."

"I'm not leaving you alone, you're helping me with my report remember...stop pushing me away", I said.

I took her bag by force.

She sighed & tried to reach it as I lifted my arm. Laughing softly as she jumped to reach for it.

"Just give me my bag please", she said annoyed.

"I'll walk you", I said.

She walked past me.

Her arms folding over her chest.

"So how do you want to do this...my house or yours?", I asked.

"What would be better for you?"

"Um I would say yours...it seems more quiet", I said.

She nodded.

"Oh it would have to be after practice...I'll be done by 7", I said.

"Thats fine", she replied.

We got to her door & she opened it.

I handed her, her bag, she took it.

"I'll see you", she said.

I stopped her from closing the door.

"Would you like to come?", I asked.

Surprising her & myself.

She looked inside.

"I can't", she said.

My hand slid from the door & I nodded feeling a little hurt.

"It's not you...its just I have to go somewhere right now", she said.

Her sister appeared beside me.

Smile on her face.

"Cora, I thought you were going over to laylas?", she asked her.

"I remembered you had to...", she stopped & eyed me.

"Cora"

Her little sister shook her head.

"I'm staying", she said.

Chris nodded.

She looked over at me.

"Is everything ok?", I asked.

"Fine..I'll see you at 7", she said.

I nodded.

"I'll see you later babygirl", I said softly.

"Why do you keep calling me that?", she asked.

"You don't like it...I can call you something else...how about babe or doll...", I said with a smirk.

She rolled her eyes.

I bit my lip.

"Babygirl it is then", I said.

"I bet all the girls like that one right?", she said rolling her eyes.

"That's your nickname...only yours", I said.

It was true, ive never called anyone else that.

She gave me smile.

"There's that smile"

"Shut up", she said pushing me lightly.

I chuckled.

Pulling her into me.

I looked down at her, my body reacting to this, my heart pounding.

I swallowed hard.

She cleared her throat & I released her.

She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Um...ill see you", I said walking backwards.

She nodded, entering her house.

On my way back to mine I stuffed my hands into my pockets, smile on my face.

Christina-

Sitting in the doctor's office was normal for me.

I sighed as we waited.

My parents nervous & shaking.

I thought by now they would be use to it.

I squeezed my moms hand, she turned to me & smiled.

"Everything is going to be fine sweetheart", my mom said.

"Even if it's not mom...I dont want you to worry", I said.

I could see tears ready to fall from her eyes.

I looked away when the doctor came in.

"Hello Chris", he said with a smile.

"Hello", I said.

He sat down.

He sighed.

"I know this is something neither of you want to hear...", he said.

"No, you said she was fine...that...", I squeezed her hand again.

I waited for him to continue.

"I know but sometimes there is a relapse, the treatment did help you the last time, it might help again", he said.

"How are you sure she won't relapse again after this?", my mom asked.

"I won't lie...it could happen again or she could be cured for good", he said.

"The chances of me not making it",I asked softly.

My mom gasped.

"Don't ask that", she said angry.

"I'm being realistic...", I said.

She started crying again.

"What about school? My friends?", I said.

He sighed.

"Its back to homeschool...I know its your senior year...", my mom said.

"I spent a year..almost 2 in a hospital room or in my room...im not going to do that again", I said tears falling.

"Christina", my dad said.

"The sooner we start treatment the better chance you have again", my doctor said.

I sighed & wiped my tears.

"What if I dont...do the treatment?", I asked.

He looked at my parents.

I looked at all of them.

I bit my lip.

"Let me know what you want to do, like I said the sooner the better", he said.

"Theres no thinking about it...we are doing it", my mom said.

"Mom", I said.

"You have no say Chris", she said.

I leaned back in my seat.

Joe-

I showered in the locker room.

Putting on my basketball shorts & a white T-shirt.

As soon as I got home, I went straight to Christina's.

Knocking on her front door.

Her little sister answered.

I smiled at her.

"Cora...right?", I said.

She smiled & nodded.

"Chris isn't here yet but you can wait", she said letting me in.

"Thanks", I said.

"Come on, you hungry?", she asked.

"Sure", I said.

I followed her to the kitchen.

"I hope you like spaghetti", she said.

"Love it", i said smiling.

I sat down at the kitchen table.

She put a bowl in front of me & set hers down too.

The front door slammed shut.

We heard yelling.

"I'm not gonna do it...i hate it...", i heard Chris yell.

"I am not going to sit back &...", her mom stopped.

They walked into the kitchen, still not seeing us.

Chris turned back to her mom.

"Say it mom...die...either way im dying... i am not scared of dying", Chris yelled.

Her sister stood, making them turn to us.

Chris's eyes were on me.

Her mom wiped her eyes & walked out.

Her little sister was crying.

Chris went to her & hugged her.

"Its ok...i promise we will talk later...ok", she said to her sister.

"Your gonna tell me the truth?", she asked her.

Chris nodded.

"Ok", cora said wiping her face.

She picked her bowl up & walked out of the kitchen.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Joe-

I sat there, her sister left. Chris looked at me.

"If this is a bad time...", she stopped me.

"No...would you mind if we take this to your place?", she asked.

"Sure", I said.

"Here"

She took my plate & put it in a plastic container.

Adding more. She covered it.

"I'm hungry too", she said.

I chuckled. I wanted to ask what was wrong but it wasnt my place. It also looked like she didn't want to talk about it.

We got to the front door & we were stopped.

Here dad gave me a nod.

"Where are you going?", her dad asked.

"Over to joe's", she said.

He sighed.

"We have a report to do & I cant stay here right now", she said to him.

"Ok...be home before 10", he said.

She nodded & kissed his cheek.

We walked out.

I was about to ask her what that was about but I couldn't.

Getting to my house my mom came up to us.

She smiled at Chris.

"Hi sweetheart, how are you?", she asked her.

"Fine Mrs. Anoa'i & you?"

"Great, its nice to see you & thank you for helping joe with his report", she said.

I groaned & they laughed.

My mom kissed my cheek.

"We can use my room", I said.

I took her to my room.

She nodded, looking around.

"What?", I asked.

"Your rooms clean...my brothers rooms were always dirty, my mom would freak everytime...im just surprised that's all", she said.

"My mom would kick my ass if there's one shirt on my floor", I said chuckling.

She moved towards my bed & pointed.

"Go ahead", I said.

She sat down on it.

"I'll go get us plates & something to drink", I said.

She nodded & I ran to the kitchen real quick.

Grabbing what I needed.

My mom stopped me.

"Dont you dare hurt that girl, she's been through enough", my mom said stern.

"There's nothing going on with her, we're friends", I said.

"I know you better than you think...",she said.

She gave me a look before letting me go to my room.

Chris had the books open already.

I smiled closing my door.

She was going to serve us.

"I got it babygirl", I said.

"Are you sure?", she asked smiling.

I nodded.

We ate before starting.

"This is really good", I said.

"Thanks"

I smiled at her.

"You made this?", I asked.

She nodded.

"I cook too..",I said.

"Sure you do", she laughed softly.

"For reals...I make a mean PB&J...", I said.

She laughed.

"Thats not cooking"

"Yes it is...Dont believe me...", I said.

I moved closer to her.

"I'll make you one & I bet by that first bite, you'll be falling in love with me...", I said.

"It's nice to dream...", she said.

I pushed her lightly.

"What is it with you & pushing me?", she said.

"Your short & weak...its easy", I said shrugging.

"I'm not weak", she said.

I stood in front of her.

"Hit me...right here...go for it punch", I said.

She shook her head.

"I don't want to hurt you", she smiled.

I waited & she sighed getting up.

"Fine"

She punched me in my stomach. I laughed as she shook her hand then held it with the other close to her chest.

"Told you weak", I said.

I took her hand in mine & examined it. Brushing my fingers along hers. I resisted lifting her fingers to my lips & kissing them.

"Your ok", I said.

"No harm done", she smiled, pulling her hand away from mine.

I opened my books.

we got started.

Laying on my bed side to side.

She yawned.

"We should stop, it's almost 10 & your tired", I said.

"Its ok", she said.

"No it's not besides I don't want your dad & brothers pounding on my door wanting to kill me", I said.

She giggled.

"Your right", she said.

She was putting her shoes on.

I took her hands helping her up.

I looked into her eyes, not realizing I was still holding her hands.

She pulled them away blushing.

"I got your bag, come on", I said.

I rested my hand on her back.

My mom hugged her goodbye.

"I'm going to walk her", I told my mom.

"Better or ill hurt you", my mom said.

Chris laughed softly.

I put my hand back on her back.

"Come on babygirl", I said.

On our way to hers we walked slowly.

My arm brushing hers.

Every time it did I got this weird tingling feeling in my stomach.

"How was practice?", she asked.

"Exhausting but worth it, coach said college scouts are coming to the games", I said excited.

"Thats great, your defiantly gonna get picked", she said.

"How do you know?", I asked.

"I've seen you play, your really good", she said.

I smiled.

"Thanks", I said.

I sighed.

"So about what happened in your kitchen..."

She stopped me.

"I don't want to talk about that...", she said, walking faster.

"Ok another time then..."

Getting to her front door.

I handed her the bag.

"Thanks", she said.

I nodded, she was going to go inside.

"Hey Chris", I said stopping her.

"Yeah"

"I have practice tomorrow too, maybe you want to go with me then we could go out to eat & finish this report?", I took a chance.

She smiled.

"I have to ask my parents but ill let you know tomorrow", she said.

"Ok...I'll pick you up in the morning", I said.

She shook her head.

"You don't have to keep giving me a ride joe", she said.

"I know but I want too", I said smiling.

I moved towards her, kissing the top of her head.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning", I said softly.

My fingers brushed her cheek lightly.

Her front door opened & her dad smiled.

"Thank you for walking her joe", he said.

"It's no problem ", I said.

I gave her one small wave before walking away.

Christina-

My dad closed the front door.

He eyed me.

"If you two are dating, you need to be honest with him", he said.

"He's a friend dad, that's all", I said.

"You know he's a good kid, wouldn't mind if you two did start dating", he said smiling.

"Dad", I groaned.

He laughed.

Hugging me.

"He did ask if I could go to his practice & then out to eat so we could finish the report", I said.

"And you're not dating", he pushed me lightly.

"Dad", I said pushing him back.

He laughed.

"Of course you can go sweetheart, just be home by 10", he said.

I nodded.

Heading to my room, I stopped at coras door.

I opened it.

She smiled softly at me.

I sighed & walked in.

I sat down next to her on her bed.

She had cried.

"Did you talk to mom & dad yet?", I asked.

"Yes...why dont you want the treatment again...this could save you chris...please", she said in tears.

"Cora I want to go to school, I want to be a normal teenager again", I said.

She jumped up.

"No your selfish...you dont think about anyone but yourself Chris", she yelled.

"Please cora...understand", I said crying.

She shook her head & pointed to her door.

"Get out..I hate you", she yelled.

I sighed.

Before closing her door I looked at her, her back was to me.

"I love you cora", I said softly.

I walked out & went to my room.

My mom was in their hugging my pillow.

I put my bag down.

"I should have told her...not you", I said.

"She over heard your dad & me talking", she said softly.

I bit my lip.

"Please Chris", she begged.

"Fine...ok", i said.

She got up & hugged me.

"Thank you baby...we will start as soon as we can", she said.

"Ok", i said.

She left my room & i sat down on my bed.

I cried in my room softly.

**-Football season officially starts today,**

**Well for my chargers. also Raw is on gonna have**

**to DVR it...out of excitement I decided to post this chapter**

**right now, patience Joe will find out soon .**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Christina-

I got ready, seeing as it was friday I was excited & went to the kitchen, my parents smiled at me.

My moms dropped.

"What are you doing?", she said.

"Getting ready for school", I said.

She sighed.

"No im pulling you out today",she said.

I stopped.

"You cant...not yet, give me a week or 2 days at least to say goodbye to my friends", I yelled.

"Chris please understand..."

My dad stopped her.

"We can give you till next friday...", my dad said.

I went over to hug him.

"Thank you dad", I said.

My mom rolled her eyes at him, leaving the room, cora came in.

She was still mad at me.

She was sitting at the table pouring herself a bowl of cereal.

I sat down.

"Pass the cereal please", I said to her.

She picked it up & slammed it on the table, making me jump.

"Thanks", I said.

I poured some in my bowl.

I put a spoonful in my mouth.

I sighed.

"I'm doing the treatment cora", I said softly.

She looked at me quick.

"Really?", she said.

I nodded softly.

She got up & hugged me.

"Thank you", she whispered.

I nodded.

We continued to eat.

I felt a pair of big hands cover my eyes.

I dropped my spoon, hearing the clink as it hit my bowl.

My hands going over these hands.

"ready babygirl?"

I giggled, my sister did too.

He removed his hands & took a seat next to me.

Hearing a honk outside.

"Thats for me...ill see you later chris...bye joe", cora said.

He waved at her.

He took my bowl & ate a spoonful.

"Hey", I said.

He smiled & chewed.

He pulled out a sandwich bag.

I laughed.

"Are you serious?", I asked.

"Very...what are you scared to fall in love with me?", he asked.

His arm rested behind my head on the chair.

I took the sandwich & looked at him.

"You didn't poison it did you?"

He laughed.

"Only with love", he smirked.

"Weirdo", I said.

I took a bite. Nodding.

"Joe...I think...", I said.

He smirked.

"I think this is the worst PB&J ever...", I said.

He laughed.

His face was close to mine, feeling his warm breath.

"Just kidding...this is really good but I usually put banana in it", I said.

"What...your messing with the best recipe ever", he said.

I laughed & took another bite.

He smiled.

"I'm done...are you sir?", I asked him.

He ate another spoonful of what was left of my cereal & then got up.

Taking my bag for me.

He opened my door.

Getting to the school. He didn't leave my side.

His girlfriend glared at me.

"You should go say hi to your girl before she kills me", I said to him.

He chuckled then nodded.

He handed me my bag & went on his way.

I went to sit with the girls.

"Girl... how do you have Joe giving you rides when his girlfriend hasn't even been in his car yet?", April asked.

"He's a friend & it explains why shes been giving me the evil eye", I said again.

They all smirked at me.

I laughed.

"This is my last week with you girls", I said.

"What why?", Karla asked.

"Does this have anything to do with what I hope it's not?", jenny asked.

Joe-

I kissed Lucy.

Her arms folded over her chest.

"I understand you have a report to do but why do you have to give her a damn ride joe...I want to spend time with you...", she said.

"I know but with football..I need to get it done...im sorry",I said.

I pouted & she pushed me playfully.

She pushed herself up & kissed me.

"That's what I thought", I said low to her.

She giggled & pushed me playfully.

"So how about after practice...you & me spend a little time together", she said.

Her finger trailed from my chest down to the button of my jeans.

I licked my lips.

The bell rang before I could answer & I dropped Lucy off at her class.

I was walking towards mine when I saw Chris.

I went over to her.

"Hey babygirl", I said.

"Hey...how was your girlfriend?", she asked.

"Good news, I talked her out of killing you", I said.

She laughed.

"Good I was getting worried there"

My cousins jon & Josh came over.

They eyed Chris. Winking & smirking at her.

She chuckled & I rolled my eyes.

"Whos your friend?", jon asked.

"Chris...Chris this is Jon & Josh...my cousins...", I said.

"Nice to meet you pretty girl", Josh took her hand, kissing the top of it.

I pulled him away from her.

Jon stepped close to her & his arm around her waist pulling her into him.

"So you & my cousin dating...if not...im single", he said.

Chris laughed.

I groaned, I knew they were joking but I didn't like it.

"Hands off...", I said pulling him back.

I stepped in front of her.

"We get it cousin...shes taken...", Josh said winking at me.

"Glad you got rid of Lucy", jon said.

"We'll see you two later", Josh said.

The walked backwards winking & making kissy faces.

I groaned & Chris laughed.

"Interesting cousins you have", she said.

"Wait till you meet the rest", I said.

Christina-

He bit his lip.

"Hey listen..I know I asked you to come to practice but I cant hang tonight... can we work on it this weekend?", he asked.

"Oh yeah...my dad said no anyways so...", I turned to get my book.

I didn't understand why him canceling on me bothered me so much.

"You sure?", he asked.

"Yeah my dad said he would feel safer with me at home", I said.

He nodded.

"Your lying", he said.

I looked at him confused.

"What?", I said.

"Your lying...", he said again.

"Joe..."

I looked at him serious.

"Do you not want to hang out with me?", he asked.

"You're the one that said we couldn't hang out...your getting mad at me", I said slamming my locker door & walking away.

He grabbed my arm & pinned me to the lockers.

I sighed. His hand leaned against the locker, the other ran through his short hair.

"I want to hang with you, I do but I have to deal with some family trouble...", he said serious.

"Why didn't you just say that...", I said.

He shrugged.

"I can give you a ride home though", he said.

"Ok", I said.

He surprised me by kissing my cheek, his face lingered close to mine.

I looked into his eyes, his lips inching closer to my lips.

"Joe", I said softly low.

He pulled away.

"I'll walk you to class", he said low.

"No its ok...I'll see you after", I said walking away fast.

I finally swallowed.

What just happened, did I imagine him about to kiss me.

Joe-

We were at lunch.

Laughing & talking about next weekend, our first game was next Saturday.

I saw Lucy with her friends, they stopped at Christina's table.

She smiled at Lucy & then I saw it fall.

I stood, watching.

"Dude what is your girl doing?", Danny said.

"I don't know", I said not taking my eyes off of them.

Chris & her friends stood up to leave, I saw Lucy grab Chris's arm, turn her & slap her.

I took off towards her & pulled her away from Chris.

"What the hell is your problem Lucy", I yelled at her.

"Dont act like you two didn't kiss...i saw you by her locker", Lucy yelled.

"We didnt...i told you", Chris said her hand on her cheek where Lucy hit her.

Tears in her eyes.

I wanted to wrap my arms around her & hold her close.

I looked back at Lucy.

"Nothing happened", i yelled at Lucy.

Mr. Regal appeared.

"Lucy come with me, Christina & Joe you too", he said angry.

He took us to the office.

They talked to Lucy first & then Christina.

I was last.

The principal nodded.

Lucy texted me that they suspended her.

I texted back that it was over.

Our last class came, i saw Chris in her seat.

I sat down next to her.

"Babygirl", i said low & soft.

She closed her eyes.

"I'm so sorry, please talk to me", i said.

Mr. Regal cleared his throat.

I looked at him.

"Mr. Anoa 'i take your seat please", he said.

I nodded.

"So?", Danny asked.

"She wont talk to me...this is all my fault", i said.

"I hate to sound 13 but write her a note", he said.

I sighed & did.

**-so Chargers lost ) :**

**Jayjaylove- I'm actually glad the lions beat giants**

**mostly because i don't like Eli Manning but what charger**

**fan does.. **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Christina-

I was working on the assignment.

The person behind me tapped my shoulder, I turned & he handed me a note, it said joe on the top.

I sighed, I opened it.

"If you wont talk to me, write to me.

I'm sorry, I didn't know she was going to do that.

I broke up with her for hitting you, please write back

Babygirl"

I bit my lip.

Mr. Regal took the note from me.

I sat back as he read it.

He nodded.

" Mr. Anoa'i & Miss Mathews come with me please", he said.

I got up.

"Bring your things please", he said.

He took us to another room.

"Dont worry about todays assignment, work on that report please", he said.

We nodded.

Sitting down, he cupped my face in his hands, turning me to look at him.

He looked at my face, running his fingers over were Lucy hit me.

"I'm so sorry", he whispered.

"Its fine", I said pulling away.

"What did she tell you?", he asked.

"She said she saw us by my locker & that she saw us kissing", I said shrugging.

"But we didn't...", he said.

"Thats what I told her but she didn't believe me", I said.

He nodded.

"About practice... I was really going to spend time with her..I didnt mean to lie...I just didn't...", he stopped.

"Its fine", I said.

"No it's not...", he said low.

Letting my face go, he turned away from me & to his book.

"We should get started", he said.

"Yeah"

Joe-

I dropped her off at her house. We didn't speak at all on the way here.

Sitting in my car still, thinking.

A tap on my window.

"You have been sitting in your car, in front of my house for the past few minutes", Jesse said.

I chuckled.

Her brother who was a year older than her smiled.

I played football with him & Isaac, they were twins but not identical.

"Which one?", he asked.

"Huh", I looked at him confused.

"My sisters, unless its Isaac", he said chuckling.

I chuckled & shook my head.

"Chris isn't like the girls your use to dating, she's different", he said.

"I know", I said.

He looked back at his house.

"Dude you like my sister", he said.

"I honestly don't know...im confused", I said.

He shook his head.

"No you're not, you just don't want to admit it to yourself", he said.

He crossed his arms over his chest.

"I'll see you man", he said.

He went inside his house.

I went to mine & got ready for practice.

Parking back in front of Christinas.

I got off & knocked on her door.

Isaac answered.

"Yes joe", he said.

I chuckled.

"I know Jesse told you...is she here?", I said.

"Duh", he said.

I walked in & he called for Chris.

She appeared.

"Hey", she said.

"Ready...your still going to my practice right?", I asked.

"You still want me to go?", she asked.

"Yes"

She smiled.

"I'm gonna go get a sweater", she said heading to her room.

Her brothers just stood there smiling.

"Say it", I said.

"Do you like my sister?", Isaac asked.

"I think so...", I said.

"Only girlfriends go to practices...", Jesse said with a smirk.

I chuckled.

"Ready", Chris said coming back.

I opened the door, letting her walk out first, a hand grabbed my arm. Turning to see Isaac.

"Dont hurt my baby sister...", he said serious.

"I wont"

In my car, I smiled over at her.

"The other girls are really cool...nothing like Lucy", I said.

"Other girls?", she asked.

"The girlfriends of the other players", I said.

She nodded.

Getting to my practice I walked her to the bleachers.

"I have to go suit up...", I said.

"Ok"

"Your gonna be ok?", I asked.

"Yes joe...I can take care of my self...wait", she said.

"Yeah?"

"How do you sit down... I totally forgot"

"Your very funny...haha", I said smiling.

She shrugged.

I was gonna turn to leave but looked at her.

I leaned down & kissed her cheek.

Christina-

I went & sat down.

A blond girl came up to me with a smile.

"Hi", she said.

"Hi"

She sat down.

"I'm Danny's girlfriend Sadie, he's the QB", she said.

"Chris...im Joe's friend", I said.

She nodded.

"I know Danny told me joe was bringing you, all I have to say is your so much prettier & nicer then Lucy", she said.

"Thanks", I chuckled.

"Come on I'll introduce you to some of the girls", she said.

I followed her farther down the bleachers to a group of girls.

They smiled at me.

Sadie introduced me to all of them.

"So do you like football?", one of them asked me.

"Yeah I grew up around it, my dad played & then my brothers", I said.

"Wait are your brothers Isaac & Jesse?", Sadie asked.

I nodded.

"I knew you looked familiar...I would see you at some of their games", another girl said.

"Yeah"I said.

The guys came out dressed.

I talked to the girls some more & watched joe.

After awhile the guys left the field.

"So if joe asks you out...are you gonna say yes?", Sadie asked.

"Were friends", I said.

"Please anyone with eyes can see he wants you...he's always staring at you...even before you two started hanging out", another girl said.

After the guys came over.

Joe sat next to me, smile on his face.

I could smell that he had just showered.

"You ok babygirl?", he whispered.

I smiled & nodded.

"I like them", I said.

"Good", he nudged my cheek with his nose.

I laughed softly, he did too.

"Aw you two are so cute", Sadie said.

Danny had his arms wrapped around her.

"There just friends", Danny said winking at joe.

Joe cleared his throat.

"Ready to go?", he asked me.

I nodded.

We drove to a diner.

"I thought you said you wanted to work on your report?", I said.

He shrugged his shoulders.

"We did...at school remember", he smirked.

"Joe", I said.

He moved to my side of the booth.

"What are you doing tomorrow?", he asked.

"Nothing", I said.

He nodded.

"Danny's having a party, come with me...as my date", he said.

I tucked a strand of hair behind my ear.

I looked down.

"Joe...", I said softly.

"Please say yes... it would hurt me if you say no babygirl", he said.

I looked at him.

"Ok", I said.

He smiled, taking my hand in his.

We ate our food. When we finished

He drove me to my house, he walked me to the door.

"Just in time", he said.

I smiled.

He sighed.

His fingers brushed my cheek.

He leaned down, I could feel his warm minty breath on my lips.

"Would you mind?", he whispered.

I looked into his eyes.

"No", i whispered back.

His lips brushed mine.

His tongue finding its way into my mouth.

His hands cupping my face to keep me close.

He pulled away.

I opened my eyes to see him smiling.

"Was that ok?", i asked.

He looked at me confused.

"I've never...", i said embarrassed.

"It was perfect", he whispered.

"You sure?", i asked concerned.

"I'm sure...can i do it again?", he asked.

I nodded.

His lips on mine.

Someone cleared their throat.

We turned to see my dad.

"Hello sir", joe said.

"Joe", my dad said.

Joe cleared his throat.

"Sir would it be ok if I take your daughter out tomorrow?", joe asked.

I bit my lip, waiting for my dad to answer.

He smiled.

"I trust you"ll keep her safe?", he asked joe.

"With my life sir", joe said.

"Then ok...you remember curfew?", my dad asked him.

"10", joe said.

"Lets say 12 but don't tell your mother", he said winking at me.

I smiled at him.

"I'll let you say goodnight Chris", my dad said.

I nodded.

Joe leaned down & kissed my cheek.

"I'll see you tomorrow babe...pick you up at 6", he said letting me go.

I nodded.

"Goodnight babygirl", he said.

"Goodnight joe"

I walked into the house.

My dad smiled at me.

I hugged him.

"Thank you dad", i said to him.

"Have you told him?", he said.

I shook my head.

"Before this becomes anything more, you need to tell him sweetheart", he said.

"I know dad...i will", i said.

He nodded kissing my forehead.

"So...he kissed you", my dad said.

"Dad..."

"What we can have girl talk...", he said, while pretending to flip his hair.

I laughed.

"Goodnight sweetheart", he said.

"Goodnight"

**-OK Joe will find out in the next chapter for sure.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Christina-

I woke up with a smile on my face.

Walking out into the living room, my sister was on the couch eating cereal & watching cartoons. My brothers stretched out on the floor covered in blankets.

I watched them laugh at something funny. My brothers might be in college but cartoons were there thing every Saturday morning.

It reminded me of when we were little bundled up in blankets on the floor & made a blanket fort.

I went to get a bowl of cereal, my mom was in the kitchen.

"Good morning...how are you feeling?", she asked.

"Tired...nervous", I said.

"Your arm was hurting last night?"

"I'm fine mom...", I said.

She smiled.

"Your dad told me about joe...he's a good kid", she said.

I nodded while pouring milk into my bowl.

Picking it up & heading to the living room.

I sat down next to my sister.

There was a knock at the door.

My mom answered.

"Hey come on in", she said.

I put a spoonful of cereal into my mouth.

Turning to see who came in.

Joe stood there with his mom.

I gave him in awkward wave, remembering I was in my PJs & my hair was in a messy bun on my head.

"Whats up man", Isaac said.

"Hey", joe said sitting down next to me.

He lifted the blanket & pressed his thigh next to mine.

He smiled at me.

He leaned over kissing my cheek.

"You look good in the morning", he whispered.

"Hey...watch yourself joe", Jesse said pointing at him.

Joe lifted his hands in defense.

We could hear our moms laughing & talking.

I couldn't finish my cereal so I handed him my bowl.

He finished it.

Feeling my arm in pain again, I shut my eyes & bit my lip.

"You ok?", cora whispered.

I shook my head.

"Jesse get mom", she said.

He looked at me & jumped up, going into the kitchen.

"Whats wrong baby?", joe asked.

I took a deep breath as the pain went away.

"I'm ok", I said low.

"Did you just call my little sister baby?", Isaac said to joe.

"Really right now", cora said to Isaac.

My mom, along with joe's came over to me.

"What hurts?", my mom asked me worried.

"It was my arm...im ok now...just a little pain", I said.

Concern in her eyes.

"I'm ok, I promise", I said to her.

She nodded.

I smiled at her & joe's mom.

They went back into the kitchen.

I felt joe's eyes on me.

I finally looked at him, his eyes told me he was worried.

"We need to talk", I said softly.

I got up & he followed.

My sister smiled at me & my brothers just sat back & watched.

Going into my room, he sat on my bed.

I took a deep breath & stood in front of him.

"Just tell me", he said.

"Joe...I...I have cancer...more specifically bone cancer", I said.

His eyes looked away from me & to my floor.

I knew by now that a million different thoughts were running through his mind, along with a million different questions.

I waited for him to say something, anything.

"Joe", I said low.

He looked back up at me.

"When did you find out?", he asked.

"When I was 14 almost 15...then I got better...then that day I came home & my mom & I were yelling...", I said.

"Thats what it was", he said.

I nodded.

"My doctor said if I do the chemotherapy again...it can help", I said.

"Then do it...I want you to do it", he said.

I nodded.

"I am...", I said.

"Good", he said.

"No its not...you've never been through this...you've never seen me like that...joe...I am not a good person to be around when im sick...", I said in tears.

"I don't care...", he said.

"I start friday", I said low.

He nodded, his fingers under my chin to turn my head to look at him.

"Lets enjoy tonight ok...you & me...then when Friday comes we will deal with it then", he said.

I nodded.

He kissed my lips softly.

He leaned his forehead against mine.

"We are gonna get through this...im going to get you through this...you've got me babygirl", he whispered.

There was a soft knock on the door.

"Come in", I said standing with joe.

My mom smiled.

"Your moms ready to go", she said to joe.

He smiled at her & nodded.

"I'll pick you up at 6 still ok", he said to me.

"Ok", I said.

We went back out to the living room.

His mom smiled at me.

"Bye", they both said & waved.

My mom closed the door & looked at me.

Serious expression on her face.

"Your still going out", she said angry.

"Mom...I want the little freedom I have left before im locked in a hospital room & in this house for who knows how long", I yelled back.

"Your not going out", she yelled.

"Mom please...you dont understand how I feel...please let me have just a little bit of fun", i yelled.

"No...its not that I don't want you to have a life chris...your not healthy...your sick deal with it", she yelled.

"I am...I have since i was 14...", i yelled.

"Ok that's enough..", Isaac said.

I looked at my mom angry before turning away & going to my room.

"Christina", was the last thing I heard.

My brother Jesse tried stopping me.

Slamming my door.

Cora-

I watched as my brothers tried to convince my mom to let Chris go out but she wouldn't budge.

Saying no over & over again.

"Mom...shes 17 & joe is a good guy", Isaac said.

"It's not joe im worried about...she is sick... why don't any of you see that", she yelled.

"We do mom...dont you think we were terrified of losing her too...we watched her go in & out of hospitals... she was depressed for most of it...mom let her have this one last amazing thing", Jesse yelled.

My mom shook her head & started crying.

"You just don't understand", she cried.

"We do mom but you also have to understand her...she has never felt this way before... joe is good for her...might keep her from going back into that depression she was in...", Isaac said.

"Mom let her have this...please", Jesse said.

My mom wiped her tears.

"Whatever", she said leaving.

My brothers sighed.

"I'll go tell her she can go", Isaac told Jesse.

Jesse looked at me & smiled.

He came over & hugged me.

"This will be good for her", he said to me.

"I know", i said.

Christina-

My brother Isaac jumped on my bed.

He sighed.

"Alright...shes not happy but we got you the green light kid", he said.

"Really?", i asked.

He nodded with a smile.

I hugged him.

"Thank you", i said.

"What are big brothers for...so about joe calling you baby", he said.

I laughed.

"I need him to not do that...he cant call you baby or love or any of that crap or I will kick his ass...also the touching no touching...", he said.

I laughed & pushed him lightly.

"In all seriousness... please be careful, if you're in pain have joe drive you home..." he said.

Jesse came into the room.

Smile on his face.

Isaac looked at him.

"Joe called our baby sister baby", Isaac rolled his eyes.

"Stop", i said laughing.

"What...im gonna kill him...none of that crap...", Jesse said.

I couldnt stop laughing.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Joe-

I took a deep breath before knocking.

Pink roses in one hand.

Her dad opened the door, smile on his face.

He gestured for me to come in.

Her brothers standing in the living room.

"So joe, just to set a couple of rules...", her dad said.

"No sex", both her brothers said fast.

Her dad shook his head at them.

I gave a small laugh.

"Yes that but also just..I know she told you already, if she's feeling sick please bring her home & just keep her safe, no drinking & driving", he said.

I nodded.

"Watch your hands & mouth...I was a teenager once I know what your thinking", he said patting my back.

"Sir I can assure you im going to be a perfect gentleman", I said.

He nodded & came closer to me.

"Remember 12 the latest...", he whispered.

"Yes sir", I said.

Her mom came over to me, she didn't look to happy.

Chris came out, she was in a black dress, her hair in a ponytail.

"Wow", I said.

"Watch those eyes anoa'i", I heard Isaac say.

Her sister cora was smiling from ear to ear.

I went up to Chris & gave her the roses.

She took them & smiled.

"Thank you", she said.

"Ready?", I asked.

She nodded.

Her mom took the flowers.

"Isnt it a little to early for the party?",her mom asked.

"I wanted to take her out to eat first", I said.

Her mom nodded.

"I'll keep her safe Mrs. Mathews ", I said.

She nodded.

"Have fun", her dad said.

"Not too much", Jesse said from behind him.

"We know where you live anoa'i", Isaac said.

"Guys", Chris mumbled.

"Its ok", I said.

We walked out & got into my car.

Driving to a nice looking restaurant.

They sat us in a booth & she looked around.

"This place is nice", she said.

"You look really pretty babygirl", I said softly.

Her eyes landed on me.

She blushed.

"Thank you", she said.

"I was thinking we could eat, walk a little down the beach, & then hit the party", I said.

"Sounds good"

"Is this your first date?", I asked.

"Well...yes", she said nervous.

I licked my lips & smiled.

"Did I do something wrong or are you just asking?", she said.

"Nothing wrong...its nice to know im your first boyfriend", I said.

"Oh now your my boyfriend", she said with a smirk.

"I would think so, unless you don't like me", I said winking at her.

"I havent figured it out yet", she said.

I laughed.

"Let me know when you do"

They brought us our food.

She let me steal some off of her plate.

Getting outside I took her hand in mine as we walked along the beach.

She took her shoes off & dipped them in the cold water.

I did the same.

"Its freezing", I said.

She laughed as I jumped away from the water.

"Thats not funny", I said.

"Yes it is", she said her hands on her stomach from laughing so hard.

"Really", I said.

I ran towards her & picked her up, swinging her around as she laughed.

I put her down & kissed her.

She pushed me lightly away.

"Ready to go?", I asked.

"Not really... its nice here at night", she said.

"We can come back tomorrow if you want...", I said.

"You don't have practice tomorrow?"

"In the morning..." I said kissing her shoulder.

"Your not sick of me yet?", she asked playfully.

"I can never get sick of you babygirl", I whispered in her ear.

She turned around & wrapped her arms around my neck.

Standing on her tippy toes to reach my lips.

I smiled into it.

"Your so short", I said.

She laughed.

"Your just to tall...giant...", she said.

I chuckled.

We walked to the car & drove to the party.

Getting inside it was pretty packed.

I felt her hands grip my arm & her body pressed to my side.

I looked back at her, I moved her in front of me & pressed her back into my chest. My hands on her hips.

"Its ok...I wont leave your side baby I promise", I said.

"Who are these people?", she asked.

"Mostly football players from other schools... don't worry..." I said.

"I'll try", she mumbled.

Moving more into the house I saw Lucy.

I licked my lips, leading Chris into the kitchen.

Lucy saw me & winked.

I rolled my eyes.

"You made it...finally man", Danny said.

"Wouldnt miss it", I said.

Sadie came over to Chris.

Taking her hands & pulling her to the table where the girls were. I reached out & took her hand back.

"I'll take care of her joe...chill", Sadie said.

I looked at Chris.

"Its ok...go with your boys", she said.

I kissed her cheek.

"If you need me, tell Sadie... don't go looking for me ok...some of these guys can get a little...lets say wild...", I said.

She nodded.

"Promise me, you'll stay with Sadie if you do decide to move somewhere else?", I said.

"Promise joe", she said.

I kissed her lips softly.

Sadie looped her arm with chris's & took her away.

Danny patted my back.

"Aw boys...our joeys in love", he said.

They all laughed & made kissy faces.

I laughed & shook my head.

"Shut up", I said.

We moved to the backyard, making sure I could see Chris from where I was.

I took water from Danny.

"Damn dude not even drinking tonight... she's got you wrapped around her finger", Charlie said.

He played on the team we were playing against Saturday.

"I told her parents I wouldn't", I said.

"Since when do you meet the folks?", Danny asked.

"Since shut up", I said.

They laughed.

Charlie pushed me.

"I'm gonna go get another one", he said.

We nodded.

Danny waited till he was far enough away.

"So whats up...is she pregnant or something...did you knock her up?", Danny asked worried.

I laughed.

"Calm down...no she's not pregnant"

"Then?", he asked.

"I want to add first that I started liking her before I knew...alright", I said.

"Yeah yeah so spill", he said.

"I'm telling you this because your my best friend & I trust you'll keep this to yourself & maybe Sadie...", i said.

"Alright just tell me man", he said getting impatient.

"That day she left early from class...she found out her cancer was back...", i said low.

"Oh man", he said looking down.

"Dont tell anyone... im trusting you here Danny", i said.

"When have I told any of your secrets", he said.

I nodded.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Christina-

Getting to know these girls more, they seemed really nice.

I felt someone tap my shoulder.

Turning to see jenny & Karla.

"What are you doing here?", i asked.

I hugged them.

"Joe invited us...he said you would be here", Karla said.

I looked for joe who was outside with Danny & a couple of other guys, they were all laughing at something.

"Let me introduce you to the girls", i said.

After the introduction, we sat down.

I leaned over to Jenny.

"Where's april?", i asked.

"Her parents said no...", she said.

"Figures", Karla said.

Karla stood up & crossed her arms over her chest.

"Leave", she said angry.

I turned to see her talking to Lucy.

She had a smirk on her face, she flipped her hair over her shoulder. Laughing.

"I know how you took joe from me", she said looking down at me.

"We all know how she did it...she's prettier & sweeter then you...thank god joe finally saw that", Sadie said.

Everyone around us laughed.

She was even angrier now.

I looked outside for joe, then back at her.

"You played the cancer card on him...made him feel sorry for you...", she said with a smile.

Jenny & Karla looked at me.

I shook my head, i didn't know how she knew.

"Shut your mouth...you know nothing", Karla yelled.

Jenny stopped her from moving dangerously close to Lucy.

Lucy just laughed.

"How do you know?", i asked quietly.

"He was telling Danny about it, about how the only reason he asked you out was because he felt sorry for you...", she said.

I felt sick to my stomach.

All these people around watching me, i felt dizzy & i realized i was starting to have a panic attack.

Sadie helped me up & rushed me upstairs to Danny's room.

Karla & Jenny right behind us.

Once reaching his room Karla shut the door.

"Just breath Chris...", Sadie said.

"I wanted to hit that bitch so bad..", Karla said.

"Don't believe her chris...she's just pissed joe left her for you",Jenny said.

"Thats true...he never really liked her, he does like you, a little more than he would admit to us but he does...I've never seen him act the way he does when he's with you", Sadie said.

I calmed down.

"It's just i didn't want anyone to know...", i said.

No one said anything.

I sighed & got up, seeing a picture of & Sadie at disney world.

"Cute picture", i said.

"Yeah Danny surprised me...that was my first time going...have you ever been?", she said.

"No...", i said.

Joe-

I was laughing & telling jokes with my friends, when luke came up to me.

"Whats up", i asked.

"Dude your girl is in Danny's room with Sadie & two other chicks", he said.

"What why?", i asked.

We started towards the house, Danny following behind.

"Lucy was being a total bitch to her...saying that the only reason your with her was because she had cancer", i stopped when he finished.

I sighed.

"Lucy said she heard you telling Danny...", he finished.

"Thanks man", i said to him.

"No problem...none of us liked the way Lucy handled that...", he said before walking away.

I looked at Danny.

"Come on", he said.

We were pushing our way through the crowd.

"They went up to your room Danny...needed more privacy Sadie said", Charlie said, while dancing with some random girl.

"Thanks", he said to him.

I practically ran upstairs, danny right behind me.

I opened the door to his room.

Chris stood up fast.

I sighed.

"Baby", i said softly.

Sadie went to Danny.

Karla & Jenny were there as well.

"We're gonna leave you two alone", Sadie said.

They all left.

Danny poked his head in.

"Lock the door before someone comes in & disturbs you", he said winking at me.

"Danny...", i said.

I knew he was drunk already.

He chuckled before Sadie pulled him away.

She mouthed sorry to us.

I went & locked the door.

Looking back at her.

She was looking down at her hands.

I moved close to her, taking her hands in mine.

"Dont listen to Lucy, she's just jealous...i did tell Danny because he's my best friend...I've never kept anything from him...im sorry for that...", i said.

"Its fine...", she said softly.

"Are you mad at me...with you its kinda hard to tell", i said.

"I'm not mad...", she said.

I brushed my fingers lightly down her cheek.

"Would you like me to take you home?", i asked.

She shook her head.

She leaned up towards me, her lips hitting mine.

My hands on her hips as i pushed her back, we stopped seeing as the back of her legs hit Danny's bed.

She sat down on it, pulling me with her.

I pushed her back & got on top of her. My hands smoothing down her side to the end of her dress.

Our lips still connected. My hand found its way under her dress, her lips pulled away from mine.

I looked into her eyes.

"We can stop...its ok", i said low.

"I don't want to", she said.

Her lips back on mine.

My lips traveling down to her neck.

I pulled away & looked back into her eyes.

I sat up, rubbing my face with my hand, i groaned.

"Whats wrong...why did you stop?", she asked sitting up as well.

Her fingers made small soft circles on my arm.

I looked at her.

"I want to...i do but this is too soon...i want things to be different with you, slower", i said.

She smiled at me.

She kissed my cheek.

I took my phone out, checking the time.

"I should get you home babe", i said.

She nodded.

I stood & held out my hands for her to take them.

I pulled her close, kissing her again.

Getting her home a few minutes before her curfew.

"Beach tomorrow right?", i asked.

"Only if you still want to take me", she said.

"I'd take you anywhere pretty girl", i said as my lips brushed hers.

She gave a small laugh, which made me smile.

Something in her eyes told me she had something on her mind.

"Talk to me", i said.

"How slow?", she asked quietly.

I was confused.

"Back in Danny's room...", she stopped.

"I want you but i don't want you to think i only do because i feel sorry for you or because i just want to get laid...when the moment is right babe...it will happen", i said smiling at her.

"How many girls have you been with?"

I rubbed the back of my neck, nervous to answer.

"Dont answer that... i shouldnt have asked", she said shaking her head.

"Its ok...not alot...", i said.

I chuckled.

"I'm guessing if this does work out...I'll be your first?", i asked.

"Dont laugh", she said looking down.

I put a finger under her chin to lift her head to look at me.

I smiled.

"No laughing...i cant wait to make you mine", i whispered.

She blushed.

I kissed her cheek.

"Goodnight babygirl...see you tomorrow", i said softly.

"Goodnight", her lips brushed mine.

She was pulled away from me quickly.

"Why are you home late?", her mother yelled.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Joe-

Her mom was yelling at her.

I stepped in.

" this was my fault... I lost track of time...", I said.

She slapped me.

"Mom",Chris yelled.

"It's ok Chris", I said.

Her dad came running to the door.

"What is going on?", he asked.

"Mom hit joe", Chris said angry.

He looked at his wife like she was crazy.

"Why would you do that?", he asked her.

"He kept her out late...shes sick...", my mom yelled.

"I let her...I gave her permission...", he yelled back.

"Its ok...", I tried to tell them.

They were arguing back & forth.

Finally her mom stormed inside. Her dad sighed.

"I'm so sorry joe...its just been very stressful lately & she hasn't gotten much sleep since...", he said.

"Its ok", I said.

"I'll let you say goodnight", he said to Chris.

She nodded.

She looked at me, tears in her eyes.

I cupped her face.

"Hey im ok...dont worry", I said.

"It's only going to get worse joe...them... me...that is how its going to be till im better or dead", she said.

"Your not dying...understand... your staying here with me..", I said.

I wiped the tears that fell.

I rested my forehead against hers.

"I will see you tomorrow... pick you up after practice", I said.

"Ok", she said softly.

I kissed her.

"Goodnight"

Christina-

Getting inside my house I could still hear my parents fighting.

It was about me.

I finally knocked on their door, it swung open.

My mom sighed.

"Yes Chris", she asked, I could smell the alcohol on her breath.

I wiped my tears.

"Your getting what you want...I wont go out anymore...ill stay inside...you win mom", I said.

"Chris...", my dad said.

I stopped him.

"Its fine...thank you for at least giving me tonight...it was amazing...he invited me to the beach tomorrow but ill just cancel...", I said.

I nodded & went to my room.

I changed, a soft knock at my door.

"Come in", I said.

My brothers heads popped in, along with my sisters.

They closed the door behind them.

"So how was it?", cora asked.

"It was great, we went to eat & then the beach...really sweet", I said.

"Are you gonna see him again?", Isaac asked.

I looked away, then shook my head.

"What..why...did he do something?", Jesse asked.

"No...mom & dad are fighting... she hit joe...", I said.

"What?", they said shocked.

"I think she's drinking again", I said.

"That explains why dad was pissed when we got home", Isaac said.

I nodded.

"I told her I wasnt going out anymore... that she won", I said.

"What about joe?", Isaac asked.

"You can't just dump him", cora said sadly.

I shrugged.

Joe-

I was in the locker room getting dressed.

Danny smirked at me.

"So you're telling me...you didnt get anything but a slap from her mom", he said.

"I don't want to move that fast with her...", I said.

"Aw joe's in love", he said laughing.

"Shut up"

"So you're gonna see her today?", he asked.

"Yeah probably finish my report first, then hit the beach with her", I said.

"Good luck", he said.

I picked my bag up & headed for my car.

Driving home, I left my bag by the front door & went to chris's house.

I knocked her mom answered the door.

"Joe", she said surprised.

" about last night...im so sorry", I said.

She shook her head.

"No...I am I should have never hit you...im sorry", she said.

I nodded.

"Is Chris here...can I see her?", I asked.

She looked back & then sighed.

"She wanted me to tell you, she...she cant see you anymore joe...im sorry", she said.

She was about to close the door.

I stopped it, she looked shocked.

"No...please...just let me talk to her", I begged.

"No...she doesnt want to see you", she yelled.

"Because you wont let her...", I yelled back.

"Just leave joe", she said.

Her sister cora appeared.

Moving her mom.

"Shes in her room", she said.

I nodded & went down the hall, I opened the door & slammed it shut, locking it.

Chris stood & looking away.

"You can't just do that...I know your mom...your family is on edge but I want to be here for you...you cant & you wont get rid of me that easily", I said.

"Joe..."

I closed the distance & kissed her.

I pulled away.

"We're going to the beach... now", I said.

There was a loud banging on her door.

She went passed me to open it.

Her mom stormed in & Chris pulled her away from me.

"Mom...", she said loud.

Her brothers showed up.

Cora was with them.

Her mom looked at her.

"I'm going to the beach... with joe...", she said.

I took her hand & pulled her with me.

"No you're not", her mom yelled.

Jesse was holding his mom.

I stood in front of Chris protectively.

"I'm sorry mom...", she said.

We got in my car & drove down to the beach.

Sitting on the hood of my car, we watched the sun set.

Her back leaned against my chest, our fingers locked together.

I kissed her shoulder.

"Its you & me now ok...noone is getting in our way", I whispered in her ear.

"Ok", she said.

My phone started ringing, looking at it, it said dad calling.

Chris looked at me.

"You should answer", she said softly.

I nodded.

"Hello", I said.

"Are you crazy...why would you take their daughter like that...you cant just kidnap someone son...where are you...you need to come home now...before they call the cops", my dad yelled.

I sighed.

"Ok were on our way", I said softly.

I looked at her, we stood up & I cupped her face.

Kissing her.

"Together...", I said.

She nodded with a smile.

Getting to my house, the lights were on.

We both took a deep breath before walking in.

Her hand gripped mine hard.

Walking into the kitchen, both our parents sat there, angry, confused, disappointed.

"You can't keep us apart...", was the first thing out of my mouth.

My mom sighed & my dad nodded.

Her dad smiled, her mom was the only one who wasnt happy.

"What you did was wrong?", my dad said.

"I know but..."

"No buts son...this is kidnapping", he said.

"No its not...i told him to take me...", Chris said.

Her mom got up & started towards her angry.

I stood in front of her, stopping her mom.

"I love her...i know we've only just started dating but i cant help it...i think I've always loved her...", i said.

Her mom rolled her eyes.

I kissed the side of her head.

"Dont take her from me...", i begged her mom.

"You can't love each other...your kids...you know nothing of that", she said.

"I know what I feel...when im with her, everything is better...i cant wait to get home to her, to talk to her, to see her smile...", i said.

"That doesn't mean you're in love", her mom said.

"Mom please", Chris said.

"I'm sorry but you can no longer see my daughter... stay away", her mom said.

I looked at my parents for help.

I wanted to go after her, my dad grabbed me.

Her dad gave me an im sorry look.

Her mom grabbed her arm & pulled her away.

"They can't just do that...", i said loud.

"I'm sorry joe", my mom said.

I shook my head.

"I'm not giving up on her", i said.

**-decided to post this now...I will be busy**

**With my nephews football game all morning...**

**Go Warriors! **


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Joe-

Monday morning against my mothers wishes, I went to Christina's house.

Knocking on the front, her mom answered & then sighed.

"Please...if I do what you ask...can I be with her...I just want to be with her...", I was begging now.

"Joe..."

"I can't stay away...dont ask me to", I said.

She sighed.

"Come in", she said.

"Thank you", I said.

She smiled.

"Shes in her room", she said.

I couldn't help the huge smile on my face.

Going to chris's room I knocked & opened it.

I froze.

"Joe", she gasped.

She covered herself with her blanket.

She was in her bra & panties.

I stood there.

"Joe...out", she said.

"Right...im sorry", I said leaving her room.

I closed her door.

I leaned against the wall near her room.

When she opened it, she smiled at me.

"What are you doing here?", she asked surprised.

She pulled me into her room.

I leaned down catching her lips.

"I came to ask your mom...well more like beg her to let me stay...", I said.

She smiled.

"Sorry about walking in on you...", I said low.

"Its fine", she said.

"You don't understand what that did to me...seeing you like that...", I whispered my hands slowly moving down her body.

I felt her tremble.

She bit her lip.

"I don't think I'll be able to wait much longer...", I whispered my lips softly brushed hers.

"Can you wait till Thursday?", she said low.

I smirked.

"I can do that...that doesnt mean im going to keep my hands off you...", I said.

"I hope not", she said.

"Ready to go babe?", I asked, trying to ignore how hard I was.

She nodded.

Walking out into the living room, her mom smiled.

"When you both get home, we can sit down & discuss this...set rules...visits...", her mom said.

"Of course... anything", I said.

"I'll be inviting your parents over as well...dinner sound ok?", she asked.

"Its ok with me ", I said.

She nodded.

Chris went up to her mom & hugged her tight.

"Thank you mom", she said.

Her mom hugged her back & kissed the side of her head.

"Ok now both of you get to school... be safe", she said.

I took chris's hand & we got into my car.

Christina-

Joe turned his report in.

I looked back to see he was nervous.

I balled up a piece of paper & threw it at him, hitting him right in the face.

He laughed & shook his head at me.

"Mr. Anoa'i", Mr. Regal called to him.

Joe got up & walked to the front.

Brushing his fingers along my arm as he passed me.

I saw Mr. Regal tell him something, joe nodded.

Joe shook his hand & came over to me, dropping his report on my desk as he went back to his seat.

I picked it up.

It said B- on it.

I turned back to look at him & he winked.

"What he get?", april asked.

"B-", I said.

"Danny got a B", she said.

After class, joe wrapped his arms around my waist.

I kissed him.

"I'm proud of you...B-", I said.

"Thanks to you babe", he said.

"Does this mean you get to play Saturday?", I asked.

"Sure does babygirl...your gonna be my personal cheerleader right?"

I looked down.

"What?", he asked.

"Joe the chemo might keep me from...", I stopped.

"Right...its ok...", he said.

"I really want to so...cross your fingers", I said kissing him.

Getting to his car, he pushed me up against it.

His hands sliding down to my butt.

His lips inches from mine.

"What are you doing?", I whispered.

"My hands have a mind of their own", he whispered back.

I looked down between us.

"Apparently there not the only ones..."

He smirked & looked down.

"Yeah that's been there all day", he said.

He leaned his forehead against mine.

"We should get going...I only have a little while till practice...", he said.

I nodded.

He parked in front of my house.

He leaned over kissing me, one of his hands rested on the side of my neck softly, the other on my thigh squeezing it gently.

Joe groaned into the kiss.

I pulled away needing air. Our lips still close feeling his warm heavy breath on my lips. He smiled.

"I love kissing you...", he whispered.

Closing the tiny gap, my lips brushed his.

"Get to practice before your late...see you at dinner Tonight", I said.

He leaned his head back in his seat, smile on his face.

I got off the car.

"Hey", he said.

"Yes"

"Ever been to disney world?", he asked.

I shook my head.

He looked away & then back at me.

"Thats not right...", he said.

I shrugged.

"Never got the chance, my parents couldn't afford it then...I got sick...then the medical bills piled up...", i said.

"I'm going to take you one of these days...i promise", he said.

"I'll hold you to that Anoa'i", i said.

I winked at him & waved as he drove off.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Joe-

Getting dressed for dinner that night.

Danny chuckled.

"Where are you going dressed like that?", he asked.

"Dinner with Chris & her parents... mine too", I said nervous.

"Oh wow...nervous?"

I gave him a, do you really need to ask look.

He chuckled.

"Relax joe...its not like your marrying the girl", he said.

"Hey you think you can cover for me Thursday at practice?", I asked.

"Sure, I need to know why though", he said.

"I'm taking Chris to disney world... she's never been & I want to do it before she starts her treatment...", I said.

He smiled.

"I will definitely cover for you man...", he said.

"Thanks", I said patting his back before leaving.

Getting in my car, I texted my mom that I would meet them at chris.

I was running a little late, coach made us run a mile before we could go.

I didn't park my car at my house.

Parking it in chris's driveway.

The front door opened before I reached it.

"I'm so sorry im late babygirl...coach made us run", I said

"Its ok...your here now", she said with a smile.

I leaned down & kissed her.

Her dad cleared his throat.

Chris & I looking away from them.

I shook her dads hand.

"Ready?", he said.

"As ill ever be sir", I said.

I took chris's hand in mine.

Her body close to mine.

We sat down & I leaned near her ear.

"I have a surprise for you", I whispered.

"Really...what?", she asked.

Her hands in mine.

"I can't tell you...you have to wait till thursday...I know your going to love it", I said.

"Ok you two... no more whispering", my mom said with a smile.

I kissed her cheek before pulling away from her.

Her parents sat down, along with mine.

We ate & I waited till the questions started.

"So...we know you've known each other since kindergarten but this whole relationship is new to the both of you...dont you feel like your moving a little fast", her mom said.

I looked at Chris then back at them.

"I don't...I have never felt this way...I know were just kids", her mom stopped me.

"Yes your kids...you have your entire lives to find the one...", she said.

"I don't know if joe's the one...I dont know if I'll even live to see my 18th birthday or any birthday..."

We all made a noise of discomfort when she said that.

She sighed, letting my hand go.

"Stop...I need you all to understand & be ok with whatever happens...I am...the first time around, I was afraid...I knew the possibility of me not making it was slim...I was ready to die...i wanted to die...i know that's hard to hear...but i needed to say it...",she said.

I groaned.

She looked at me. Shaking her head.

"I want to be with joe...even if in the end we don't end up together or I...", i stopped her by taking her hand.

She gripped my hand.

They nodded.

Her mom looked at me.

"I'm worried about you joe...", she said to me.

I waited for her to continue.

"It's hard to see her like that...your gonna want to break down & scream at everyone, even at yourself...sleepless nights, worry, anger...your a kid...", she said in tears.

"I love this sweet girl just as much as you but you have to understand were we are coming from...", my mom said.

"Their right...", i heard Chris say.

I looked at her.

"You have football, school, parties, your friends... i cant ask you & i wont ask you to give that all up", she said getting up & running to her room in tears.

I sat there.

I looked at them.

"This is what you all wanted right...im not leaving her..i understand what im giving up...", i said getting up.

I went to chris's room & walked in shutting the door behind me.

She was laying in her bed.

I went over & laid next to her, pulling her back into my chest & wrapping my arms around her.

I kissed her shoulder.

"I'm going with you on friday...no buts about it...", i said.

I dont know how long we laid there asleep.

I woke up to someone shaking me lightly.

I opened my eyes to see her dad.

I got up fast & wiped my face.

"I'm so sorry sir...", i said.

"Its ok...nothing happened...come on your parents are waiting for you", he said.

I nodded before leaving I leaned over & kissed her on her cheek. Still asleep.

She shifted a little.

Walking out, i smiled to myself.

My parents were waiting by the front door.

"Ready?", my mom asked.

I nodded.

"I'm guessing we will see you tomorrow morning", her mom said.

I nodded.

"Ok", she said with a smile.

I left my car at chris's. Walking home with my parents.

"Joe are you sure about this... you're giving up a lot", my dad said.

I sighed.

"I'd give up everything for her...", i said.

**-So my nephews team lost...we were**

** Gonna stay to watch the older kids play but it**

**Was to hot...now its Sunday & its still hot...**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Joe-

It was late Wednesday night, sitting with her on her front porch.

Our lips havent parted since sitting down.

I finally pulled away.

I took a deep breath & so did she.

"I can't wait till tomorrow...", I said.

She giggled.

My fingers brushed her cheek & I leaned over placing small kisses on her neck.

Her front door opened & I pulled away.

Her sister cora came over & sat down in between us.

We looked at her confused.

"Oh the twins sent me out here...apparently they can see & hear you making out", she said.

"Thats creepy guys...",Chris said loud.

"So...",cora said looking at me.

I smirked.

"You like stuffing your tongue down my sisters throat", she said.

Chris smacked her arm.

"What", cora said rolling her eyes.

I chuckled & leaned over to her.

"I love it", I said.

"Ew", she said getting up.

"Hey you asked", I said.

I waited till she went back inside.

I shifted back over to Chris.

"Remember I said I had a surprise for you?", I asked.

"Yes"

"How do you feel about ditching school tomorrow?"

She looked at me confused.

"Were leaving at 5 in the morning", I said.

"Are you crazy...", she said.

"If you want your surprise...you have to wake up...ill wait for you out here...", I said.

"Fine for you...", she sighed.

I kissed her cheek.

Getting up, I pulled her up with me.

"I'll see you bright & early tomorrow", I said kissing her one last time.

She walked into her house.

Getting to mine, I showered & picked out my outfit.

Christina-

I woke up a little earlier, I couldn't sleep.

I was too excited to see what joe had in store.

I showered & looked over my body in the mirror. Knowing tonight was the night I had promised we could be together.

What if he didn't like what he saw.

I sighed & got dressed.

Heating up a blueberry poptart.

I saw headlights flash in the living room.

Picking up my food, I opened the front door as quietly as I could.

Getting in his car, he leaned over & kissed me.

"Good morning", he said.

"So where are you taking me baby?", I asked.

He smiled.

"You'll see", he said.

"Here", I said handing him the other half of my poptart.

"Thanks, you should get some sleep its gonna be awhile", he said.

I had fallen asleep.

I felt him lightly push me.

"Open your eyes babygirl...were here", he whispered.

I yawned & looked around.

My mouth dropped open & I looked at him.

"Are you serious... but...", I started.

"I wanted to bring you...sadie sort of spilled about you never being here", he said.

"Is that why you asked me the other day?", I said.

He nodded.

"Now come on...were wasting time here..", he got out of his car.

Cora-

Getting home from school I walked in.

My brothers were in the living room.

"Have you seen Chris & Joe?", Isaac asked.

I shook my head.

Another guy came over to me.

"Hi...im joe's brother matt", he said.

"Hi...whats going on?", I asked.

I went to the kitchen, my parents along with joe's were in the kitchen, sitting around the table.

"Ok...did something happen to them...im seriously freaked out", I said.

"We can't get ahold of them... they didn't go to school...", my mom said.

"Joe was gone by 5 in the morning, I thought maybe he was meeting his friends for a work out...he usually does that", his mom said.

My dad eyed me.

I swallowed hard.

"Well im gonna go...im sure there fine though...", I said.

My dad stood.

"Sit down... now cora", he said, his tone let me know he wasnt to happy.

I set my bag on the counter.

Sitting down, the four people staring me down.

"Ok...joe told me not to tell...he took her to disney world", I said fast.

I could see all four of them relax.

"He wanted to do something special for her before she can't...", I said.

"I'll try calling again?" His mom said.

I shook my head.

"No point...he said he was turning his phone off...its all about her today...", I said.

They all looked angry.

I rolled my eyes.

"I get why your all mad...they did it behind your backs, but understand that he did this without your consent because he knew you would say no, when they do get home, try not to be to angry...remember chris starts her treatment tomorrow...please keep that in mind", I said.

I stood & was surprised at the expressions on their faces.

They knew what I said was right. I smiled pleased with myself.

Joe-

We were eating.

It was almost time for us to leave.

"Did you have fun?", I asked.

"Lots...thank you so much for this...", she said.

"I'm glad...babygirl I'd do anything for you", I said.

I took my phone out & turned it on.

Seeing all these texts & missed called.

I ignored them.

"Everything ok?", she asked.

I nodded with a smile.

"About ready to go?", I asked.

"Yes..." she said.

We got up & headed out.

I wrapped my arms around her waist & pressed her back into my chest.

"Arent you going to get in trouble for missing practice?", she asked.

"Danny's covering for me...today & tomorrow"

"Are you sure you want to go?", she asked.

I nodded.

"I want to be there for you", I said softly.

She stopped & pulled away from me.

Taking my hands & pulling me towards a photo booth.

"Then I want you to remember me like this...", she said.

We got in & I sat her on my lap.

Taking silly pictures in one & then taking another set, were we were smiling & kissing.

"I like this one", she said pointing the last one we took.

"I like this one... im taking this one", I said.

We were kissing, the one underneath it we were smiling.

She took my hand as we got to my car.

Once inside my car she yawned.

"I'll wake you when we get home", I said to her.

"Can we go to the beach?", she asked.

I nodded.

Once there she got out of the car & went to the back.

I looked back at her, she bit her lip & unzipped her sweater.

"Coming?", she asked.

I rushed out & went to the back.

I cupped her face & kissed her.

I pushed her back & my hands now on her hips.

"Are you sure?", I asked.

"I promised you tonight...", she whispered.

I placed small kisses on her neck.

Pulling away again.

"Whats wrong...you dont want to?", she asked.

"Oh I want to...", I said.

She giggled.

"But here...I want this to be special for you...the back seat of my car doesn't seem so special", I said.

"The place doesn't matter... the person does...I want you to be my first...my only...", she said softly.

I smiled, brushing my lips against her neck.

Slipping her shirt over her head, throwing it down, along with mine.

"I can do that for you...", I whispered.

Once we were completely naked.

I gripped her thighs, spreading them apart a little more.

Laying on top of her.

"Let me know if you want me to stop", I said.

"Ok", her nails were digging into my back.

One of my hands gripped the handle on the door as I pushed in & out of her faster.

Her back arched, her soft moans filled my car.

"I love you baby", I said.

Her lips hit mine & I moaned into her mouth.

When we finished, I leaned my forehead against hers.

My hand on her hip.

"I wanna stay here with you", she said softly.

Her fingers brushed down my cheek.

"I don't want to go home...can we stay here...", she asked again.

Tears in her eyes.

"Ok", I said wiping the tears that fell.

I held her close to me.

I covered our naked bodies with my sweater.

Kissing her shoulder.

She wasnt ready for reality to set in. She wanted to stay in our dream just as bad as I did.

"Why did it take me this long", i said.

"What?"

I didn't realize I said it out loud.

"I meant for me to finally admit it to myself...that your all I've ever wanted", i said.

**-So happy that The Chargers beat the seahawks..**

**To all the doubters who said they wouldn't win..just got slapped**

**In the face...no comment on Richard Shermans attitude..**

**Sorry I'm a huge football fan...had to get it out...**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Joe-

I checked my phone. No new messages or missed calls.

Chris was still asleep in my arms.

I texted her sister to let her know we were going home a little later.

It was around 2 in the morning.

I brushed her hair back.

She shifted & I kissed her softly.

She moaned & snuggled more into me.

Running my fingers down her back, her body trembled.

"My love", I whispered.

Cora-

Getting a text from joe letting me know they weren't coming home yet.

I got up to get a glass of milk.

My mom was in the kitchen crying.

"Mom", I said softly.

She jumped & wiped her face.

"Hi baby...what are you doing up?", she asked.

"Joe texted...they should be home soon...", I said.

She nodded.

"Are you ok mom?", I asked.

"Yes sweetheart...just exhausted", she said.

"Shes gonna be ok...", I said.

She smiled at me.

"I know...", she said.

She got up & hugged me.

I watched her go to her room.

I checked the trash can to find a bottle of wine, finished.

Drinking my milk in silence, hoping this time around this house didn't turn upside down...constant screaming matches between my parents...screaming matches between my mom & sister... my mother crying in the restroom when she thinks no one can hear her, my dad trying to get my mom to stop drinking, my sister in her room depressed. I sighed.

Christina-

Waking up in joe's arms. Feeling warm & exhausted.

I kissed his chin. He smiled. Opening one eye to look at me.

"Do we have to go home?", I asked.

"Not for a couple of more hours...", he said, he was sucking on my neck.

Joe...", I bit my lip & shut my eyes.

"How do you feel...I didn't hurt you to bad did I?", he asked.

"No..."

He smiled, he moved from beside me to between my legs.

Using his hands to pull them apart.

His lips hit mine.

"Your beautiful", he whispered as he pushed himself inside me.

"You wont think that in a few months", I said.

He stopped, his breathing was still heavy.

I looked away from him.

"Hey", I felt him turn my face to look at him.

His expression was soft.

His lips softly brushed mine, he started moving again.

He buried his face in my neck & I kissed his shoulder, gripping his arms.

He groaned, grabbing onto the handle of the car door again.

When he pulled away, he sat up covering me with his sweater.

"I have always though you were beautiful... ever since the first time I saw you", he said.

I laughed softly sitting up beside him.

He wrapped his arm around my back & pulled me close, kissing the side of my head.

"We were in kindergarten...", I said.

"Babe why do you think I pulled your hair...", he said.

"Joe...", I smacked his chest.

He laughed.

"Remember that time I spilled paint on you...", he said.

"That wasnt funny or cute...I was crying", I said.

"That was my way of telling you I think your cute", he said smiling.

We laughed.

"I wanted to kick your ass so bad for that", I said.

He licked his lips.

"Even now when I tugged on your hair...all I could imagine was me laying beside you, kissing you & running my fingers through your soft brown hair", he said smiling.

His finger traced my lips & then he ran his fingers through my hair. His forehead against mine.

"I meant what I said last night", he whispered.

I looked at him confused.

He smiled.

"I do love you...I think I always have", he whispered.

I kissed him.

"You don't have to say it back...take your time", he said.

I heard his phone vibrate.

He leaned over & picked it up.

"Its my brother", he said.

"Answer it...its almost time for us to go", I said.

I picked my clothes up & started getting dressed.

He put his boxers on & then his pants. He got out of the car & called his brother back.

I didn't hear yelling & I didnt see joe get upset.

I put my sweater on.

Before getting off I grabbed his shirt & sweater.

It was pretty chilly.

"Yeah man...thanks...", he said.

"Joe...", he turned to look at me.

Smile on his face.

"Your definitely gonna get to meet her...ok...ill talk to you later", he said.

I handed him his shirt & sweater.

"Its pretty cold...", i said.

He nodded & put his shirt on & then his sweater.

"What did he say?", i asked.

"Our parents are pretty pissed off...", he said.

He cupped my face.

"I don't care...i loved yesterday... last night...this morning...i love you & I'll take whatever punishment comes...", he said.

"We should head home...its a long drive", i said.

He nodded.

I turned to get in his car but he stopped me.

He pushed me up against his car.

"Maybe we'll have time for one more when we get home...", he said.

I smiled into the kiss.

"Its time to go big guy", i said.

He chuckled.

"Lets go", he said.

We arrived in the afternoon.

Parking in front of my house.

I sighed.

"Remember...i love you", he said softly.

"I love you too", I said.

He smiled & leaned over to kiss me.

Getting off of his car & walking hand in hand to mine.

My brothers & sister were sitting on the couch.

Spotting his cousins & another guy.

Joe smiled & pulled me towards him.

"Chris this is my brother matt...matt this is Chris", joe said.

His brother smiled & hugged me tight.

"Great to finally meet you", he said.

"You too" i said.

His cousin came over.

"Hey pretty girl", Jon said smirking.

They hugged me & joe groaned.

Seeing as his cousins wouldn't let go.

"Ok...thats enough...come on guys let go", joe said.

He was now trying to pull them off of me.

They let go & laughed at him.

Joe wrapped his arms around my waist.

Someone cleared their throat.

We looked to see his dad.

We both started towards the kitchen.

He stopped us.

"Sorry sweetheart...only joe", he said.

Joe nodded & turned to look at me.

"Your mine...together", he whispered.

I nodded & he kissed my forehead.

"We got her cousin", Josh said.

"That doesn't make me feel better", joe said.

He went towards the kitchen & looked back at me.

He smiled.

**-AJAmbrolleigns I know, the 49ers were doing so**

**good at the beginning..don't know what happened**

**there...**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Joe-

Walking into the kitchen, their expressions werent readable.

I sighed as I sat down.

I opened my mouth to say something but decided to wait till they did.

"Joe...",her dad started.

I took a deep breath.

"I know, it was wrong to take her like that but I wanted to do something nice for her & if I would have asked you guys would have said no", I said calmly.

Silence.

"I wont do it again...",I said.

"Joe...we had a long talk...mostly about how fast this relationship is going...", her dad said.

I was afraid they were about to tell me I could no longer see her.

"We were angry at first... then someone reminded us that her happiness comes first right now", her mom said.

"Your not taking her away from me?", I asked.

"No", her mom said.

I sighed. Relaxing in my seat.

"But..", my dad said.

"You are grounded...for a week", my mom said.

"I'll take it...", I said jumping up.

I hugged them.

"I know I have no right to ask...seeing as im grounded but I would like to go to her appointment today", I said.

"Its ok with us", her dad said.

I looked at my parents.

"You can go", my dad said.

I went to the living room. She was sitting in between jon & Josh.

I went over to Chris & hugged her.

"I'm guessing everything is ok", she said.

"It is...well im grounded a week but that's ok", I said.

"Dont worry cousin we can keep her company for a week",jon said winking at her.

"Yeah we don't mind", Josh said.

I pulled her away from them.

"I got it guys", I said.

Our parents came into the room.

"Chris you should get some sleep before we go", her mom said.

She nodded.

I walked her to her room.

She pulled me in & kissed me.

"I don't want to sleep", she said.

"What do you want to do then?", I asked smirking.

Her hands found their way under my shirt.

I took it off & threw it to the floor.

Pushing her down on her bed.

I unbuttoned her jeans. Her door flew open.

I jumped off her & fell to the floor.

My cousins along with her brothers were laughing.

"Fuck guys...you scared the hell out of me", I said.

Chris sighed.

I saw her buttoning her jeans.

I groaned.

"Put your shirt back on & off of my sister", Isaac said.

I grabbed my shirt & put it on.

My cousins sitting next to Chris on her bed.

"Watch yourselves", I said.

"Your mom said its time to go", jon said.

I nodded, they all left the room.

I laid her back down & got on top.

"I'll sneak back over here & make you mine again...I love you", I said.

"I love you too"

I kissed her.

"Joe come on", Josh said.

I groaned.

She laughed softly.

"Go before they come back in", she said.

I nodded.

Christina-

I waved to him as he left with his family.

Going back to my room & pulling out some sweats & a t-shirt.

I looked at myself in the mirror, I twirled my hair.

"It will grow back when this is over", my mom said.

"I know...", I said.

She came in & brushed her fingers through it.

"Your gonna be ok", she said.

I nodded.

"I love you mom", I said softly.

"I love you too"

I went & sat on my bed, hugging my pillow.

"I um...joe & I...we...", I couldn't say it.

She smiled.

"I know", she said.

"What how?"

"I figured it would happen... you two were gone all night", she said.

She nudged me.

"So..."

I groaned.

"Ok I get it...", she said laughing.

She turned to leave.

"Be ready to go soon"

I nodded.

A few minutes later there was a tap on my window.

I opened it & joe came in.

His lips hitting mine quick.

We had our clothes off in a matter of seconds.

He got up & locked the door.

"Just in case", he said.

Joe-

I was putting my clothes back on.

She was in the shower.

A knock on her door, I froze.

It opened.

"Joe", her mom said surprised.

She nodded & I put my shirt on.

"I can explain...", I said.

Chris came into the room. She was wearing sweats & a T-shirt.

Her hair wet.

She bit her lip.

"Its ok...I know", she said.

"She kinda figured it out", Chris said.

I sighed.

"If you're both ready...its time to go"

Chris nodded.

Getting to the hospital was the easy part.

Chris squeezed my hand.

"Ok there ready for you", her mom said.

A nurse came over.

"Hi Chris", she said smiling.

"Hi Elsa"

Chris looked at me.

"This is my boyfriend joe...joe this is elsa..my nurse", she said.

I shook her hand.

"It's nice to meet you...I was so happy that you asked for me Chris...", she said.

"You're the only one who can put a needle in my arm without it hurting", Chris said.

"So you ready?"

Chris nodded, she turned to look at me.

"Do you want to come?", she asked me.

"Yeah", I said.

"I'll be in the cafeteria if either of you need me", her mom said.

We nodded & followed the nurse.

Chris said hi to a couple of other nurses that we passed.

Finally getting to a room with a machine.

Chris kissed my cheek. She moved over to a recliner chair & sat down. The nurse took her arm & started to connect Chris to the machine, looking at it better it was like an iv.

"Ok...you ready for me to turn it on?", the nurse asked Chris.

She nodded softly.

The nurse smiled & turned it on.

"If she or you needs me, ill be right at that station", she said to me.

I nodded.

I leaned against the wall, watching.

"Are you ok?", i asked her.

"Yeah...you?"

"It's just finally setting in...seeing you hooked to that... what is it?", i asked.

I grabbed a chair & sat beside her.

"Chemo", she said.

"Oh...does it hurt?"

"No...but ill be feeling it tomorrow...i will try & make it to your game..."

"Dont worry about that"

"I want to go...its your first game...", she said.

"But if you're not feeling well...i want you to stay home...no forcing it...i wont be mad baby...ok you have to promise me", i said.

"Ok"

I grabbed her free hand & kissed it.

"Are you nervous?", she asked me.

"About this...no"

She laughed softly.

"I meant your game..."

"No..."

I looked in her eyes.

"Talk to me?", i whispered.

"I'm scared...", she said softly, tears in her eyes.

I leaned in & kissed her forehead.

"Dont be...im here" I whispered.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Christina-

Waking up in my bed, I covered my mouth before jumping out of it & to the bathroom. It almost felt like I would never stop.

Feeling someone rubbing my back, I looked over to see my sister.

I leaned back against the cold wall.

She sat next to me.

"Thats so gross", I said.

She laughed.

I closed my eyes, feeling the urge to vomit.

"Joe's first game is today...are you going?", she asked softly.

I wiped the tears from my eyes.

"I want too...just depends on how I feel later", I said.

I leaned over the toilet.

"I'll go get you some water"

I grabbed her hand.

"Please don't leave me"

She nodded & rubbed my back.

Joe-

Not being able to sleep last night, the vision of Chris hooked to that machine. It haunted me, the look in her eyes when she told me she was scared.

A soft knock at my door.

"Come in", I said.

My mom popped her head in.

"How are you?", she asked.

"Terrified... I don't know what to expect...what if I cant handle this, what if it becomes to much...I love her...", I said.

My mom sighed & sat down next to me on my bed.

"Thats what we were afraid of...joe your a child...your suppose to be enjoying your life...", she said.

"Not without her...mom...I just need to know that if I break down, that you will be there...", I said.

"You know I will", she said.

She sighed.

"This is something to heavy to carry on your own joe...im worried you're gonna get so caught up in making sure she's happy that you're gonna forget about your happiness", she cupped my face.

I smiled.

"She is my happiness...", I said.

"Joe"

"Mom...she's scared, im scared...why does this happen now...now that I've finally told her how I feel...", I said.

"I wish I could answer that for you but I cant..."

She kissed my forehead.

"Try to get some sleep, you have a big game later", she said.

I nodded. I wanted to go over to Christina's but seeing as im grounded I couldn't.

It was 7 in the morning, sighing I shut my eyes.

Christina-

I got dressed & feeling the urge to vomit again, I sat down on my bed.

My mom knocked on my door.

"It's almost time for joe's game you ready?", she asked.

I nodded & got back up.

"Are you feeling ok?", she asked.

"Yeah totally fine", I said.

"Ok...were just waiting on your brothers", she said leaving my room.

I nodded. Hearing my twin brothers loud roars & shouts.

I laughed softly.

They saw me & hugged me.

We all jumped in the car & drove to the game.

My brother Isaac leaned over to me.

"We actually have some news for everyone later...", he said.

"What is it?", I asked excited.

"After the game..." he said.

Getting off of the car, we went to the bleachers finding his family. We went & sat down, his cousins Josh & Jon pulling me between them. I laughed.

"He's gonna be happy your here pretty girl", Josh said.

"I hope so"

"Hey how you feeling by the way?", Jon asked.

"I'm good...a little sick this morning but im good", I said.

He smiled & nodded.

The game started. Joe was out in the field.

My brothers were down in the field, talking to some of the guys. My dad being a football player himself was into the game along with joe's dad. My mom was in conversation with joe's mom.

"Number 15 has a big butt", my sister said leaning back into my lap.

I laughed.

Joe-

We had won the game.

The coach was giving a speech about how great we played.

Handing Danny the game ball.

We clapped.

I showered & got dressed, knowing Chris was here, her brothers had told me she came.

"Party at my place?", Danny said.

"I can't man...im grounded for a week...", I said.

He chuckled.

"Alright next time...tell chris I said hi", he said.

I nodded & got out of the locker room.

Heading to the bleachers.

My family hugged me. Chris's dad patted my back.

"Great game son..", he said to me.

"Thank you ...", my eyes searching for her.

He laughed & I looked at him.

"Your cousins are keeping her company...", he said.

I sighed.

"Great game joe...get chris home safe", her mom said.

"I can take her home?", I asked.

"Yes", she said with a smile.

I walked towards where they were sitting.

I could hear her laughing.

"Hey cousin", Jon said.

I gave him a nod.

"What are you two doing with my girl?", I asked.

"We're just talking", Josh said putting his arm over her shoulder.

"Watch that arm", I said.

"Or what cousin?", Josh asked.

I rolled my eyes.

Josh & Jon gave each other a look, then they both kissed her cheeks.

I groaned & they laughed.

Chris did too.

"We will see you two love birds later", Jon said.

Once they were gone, I sat down next to her.

Her hand in mine, with my free hand I brushed her hair back & away from her face. She smiled softly at me.

"In a couple of days you wont be able to do that", she said sad.

I kissed her.

It was quiet around us, the only noise coming from the parking lot.

"How were you this morning?", I asked.

"I got sick...im good..well a little", she said.

I got up taking her hand & pulling her up.

"I'm taking you home", I said.

"You don't have to", she said.

I kissed her again.

"I need too...your not feeling good & I don't want something bad happening to you", I said low.

"Ok"

Getting to her house, I walked her to her door.

Pulling her into me.

I kissed her.

"Goodnight babygirl & I love you...thank you for coming to my game", I said softly.

"I wouldn't miss it...i love you too", she kissed me.

"I'll try & come over tomorrow...", i said.

"Your grounded... now go before you get in trouble"

"Your worth it baby"

She smiled.

"Fine...", i said.

I watched her back into her house.

Christina-

Once inside my brothers grabbed me & pulled me into the kitchen.

I was confused.

"We need to talk to all of you", Isaac said.

"Ok"

Sitting down at the table with the rest of my family.

They looked at each other.

"We got accepted by ASU...", Jesse said.

"Both of you?", my dad said excited.

They nodded.

My dad hugged them along with my mom.

I got up & did the same.

"No...", cora said.

She ran to her room, slamming the door.

My brothers looked sad.

"It's not you guys", I said softly.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Christina-

I knocked on my sister's door.

"Leave me alone", she yelled.

"Cora...come on...this is great, they've always wanted to go there", I said.

The door swung open, almost losing my balance.

"They can't go...not when your sick", she said in tears.

"I'm not going to ask them to stay...they deserve to go...they worked hard for it", I said.

I wiped her tears. Seeing as we were all so close, never being to far apart from each other.

"Its gonna be ok...", I said.

She hugged me.

"Mind if we join?", Isaac asked.

I looked at her & she nodded softly.

They came over to us, wrapping their arms around us.

"Were a phone call away...we will talk every night", Jesse said to cora.

"Better", she said pushing them.

Joe-

My grounding was officially over.

Running out of my room.

"Slow down joe", my mom yelled.

I was out the door.

Reaching her front door, it swung open.

Her mom smiled.

"Shes in the twins room", she said.

"Thanks"

Getting to their room, she was sitting on the floor folding their clothes & packing them into a box.

She smiled at me.

"Hey beautiful", I said.

Going over & kissing her.

"Well if it isn't my jail bird", she said.

Looking at her better, her hair was thinner, I took a strand.

She moved my hand away, looking down.

"Hey...it'll grow back when this is over... I still love you", I said.

"I missed you...hows school?", she asked.

"Good...nothing below a C...games tomorrow", I said.

"You'll do great baby...its an away game right?", she asked.

I nodded.

"I'll be back in time to see your brothers off", I said.

"There leaving today...they want the weekend to settle into their new place", she said still folding clothes.

"Need help?", I asked.

"You want to fold my brothers underwear?", she said.

"I'll fold shirts...I aint going near your brothers underwear", I said.

She laughed.

Taking some shirts & folding them.

Her brothers came in.

"Hey your free", Isaac said.

"Yeah...so you ready for Arizona?", I asked.

"More than ready", Jesse said.

"Man I cant believe you guys are leaving..", I said.

"None of us can... especially cora", Chris said.

Her brothers looked at her sadly.

She sighed.

"She still hasn't come out?", Jesse asked.

Chris shook her head.

Finishing up the twins room.

Most of their stuff was still here. Only taking what they need.

Their dad packed the last of it into the small moving truck.

"Ok...", he said.

Her brothers were flying to Arizona & her dad & uncle were driving their things down.

Eating dinner at her house. Her dad & uncle leaving.

"Be safe...let me know when you make your first stop", her mom said to her dad.

"I will", he kissed her.

Getting into the small moving truck & driving off.

We got into there suv & drove to the airport.

They hugged their brother.

"Have fun out there", Chris said to them.

"We will...", Isaac said.

I hugged them goodbye.

"Take care of my sister man", Jesse said.

"I'll take care of both of them", I said.

"Thanks", Jesse said.

They gave us one last wave.

I hugged Chris.

Going back home, I drove.

Getting there I sat on her front porch with Chris.

Kissing her, she pulled away.

"I need air", she said panting.

I chuckled.

Kissing her cheek.

"Whens your next chemo visit?", I asked.

She sighed.

I kissed her cheek again.

"Come on babygirl...dont bottle it in...we need to be able to talk about it", I said.

"Sunday", she said softly.

"Time sweetheart", I said kissing her cheek.

"4pm"

"I can take you...", I said.

She nodded.

Her eyes had a hint of sadness in them.

Changing the subject.

"Halloween next month...", I said.

"I like Halloween... scary movies on tv...candy", she said excited.

"We can do this thing were we watch one scary movie a night starting October first...what do you think?", I asked.

She nodded.

"It's a date then...although cora might have to walk me home after...", I said rubbing my neck.

She gave me a small laugh.

"Aw poor Joe", she said pouting.

I bumped her with my shoulder softly.

"Ouch", she said holding her arm.

"Baby im sorry...I didnt mean...", I stopped when I saw her laughing.

"Just kidding", she said.

"Thats not funny", I smiled.

She leaned her head on my shoulder.

Her hand in mine. I lifted it to my lips & kissed the back of it.

Her front door opened.

"Chris its time to come in", her mom said.

She nodded.

I helped her up & kissed her.

"Goodnight pretty girl", I whispered.

Christina-

Inside my house I looked at myself in the mirror.

I noticed how thin my hair finally looked. I bit my lip.

"It's now or never", I told myself.

I went to coras room.

"Hey would you mind helping me out with something", I told her.

"Sure what?"

"Would you...", I stopped & pointed to my hair.

She smiled & then nodded.

We went to the bathroom & she took off whatever was left of my hair. I watched it fall to the floor.

When she finished she hugged me.

"Thanks", I said.

"Anytime"

Taking a quick shower.

Getting dressed, i went through my closet.

Finding a small box. I opened it & pulled out a couple of beanies & hospital bracelets I had collected over time. Putting a black beanie on & adding the new bracelet into the box.

"Hey"

I turned to see my mom.

"Hi"

She came & sat next to me.

Taking the box, running her hands over the bracelets.

"Never thought I had to open this box again", i told her.

"Me either sweetheart"

"Joe wants to take me to my chemo visit sunday"

"That's fine...", she said standing.

I nodded.

Cora came into my room.

"I popped peter pan into the dvd...", she said.

"I'm coming"

She knew peter pan was my favorite.

Sitting on the couch with her & my mom as the movie played.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Joe-

Going over to Chris's after practice.

She answered the door.

"You cut the rest off", I said.

"Yeah I figured it was time..."

"Can I see?", I asked.

"No", she said holding her beanie in place.

"Why not..I wont make fun of you..", I said tugging a little on her beanie.

"Joe please"

"Fine"

I kissed her.

Pulling away quickly.

"Whats wrong?", she asked.

"I um..can you still... you know", I said it quietly while looking around her house.

"Have sex?"

I rubbed the back of my neck.

She cupped my face & pulled me down to her.

Meeting her lips.

"This might be the last time we can", she said.

She started pulling me to her room.

"Wait..your mom & sister", I said.

"They went out...wont be back till later"

I smirked.

Taking me to her room, she lifted my shirt off of me.

Her lips leaving soft kisses on my chest.

I lifted her chin & leaned down to meet her lips.

"I love you", she said.

"I love you to babygirl", I said against her lips.

Laying her down, I was careful not to put to much of my weight on her.

"If I hurt you...you gotta let me know"

She nodded.

Cora-

We got home from the grocery store.

Putting stuff away.

"Check on your sister please", my mom said.

I nodded.

Opening her door quietly, thinking she was asleep,

Only to find her under joe.

I closed the door quickly but quietly.

Covering my mouth.

I tried to calm myself down before stepping into the kitchen.

"Is she ok?", my mom asked.

"Um...yes"

She looked at me confused.

I bit my lip.

"Is joe here?", she asked.

I didn't answer.

She started for chris's room, I stepped in front of her stopping her.

"Mom wait"

"Why?"

She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Um..."

"Are they having sex", she yelled.

"Well...yes"

Joe-

"Why did you stop?", Chris said trying to catch her breath.

"I thought I heard something", I said, trying to hear anything.

She pulled me down to her lips.

She moaned into it.

"Please keep going...dont stop...", she whispered against my lips.

I continued.

Her nails digging into my back.

Her back arching off the bed & pressing into my body.

"Joe.."

I leaned my forehead against hers.

Kissing her lips gently.

"To bad we can't cuddle", she said.

"I know...I want to hold you like this so bad...", I said.

I kissed her one more time before getting up.

She laid back watching me.

"Come on kid you gotta get up", I said pulling her leg gently from under the covers.

She laughed.

"I don't want to", she whined.

I chuckled.

"Your so lazy...", I said.

I was pulling my pants on, buttoning them when her door opened.

Her mom had her arms crossed over her chest & her sister was behind her covering her mouth laughing.

"Mrs. Mathews...", I said.

My shirt in my hands, Chris naked under her covers.

"Finish getting dressed... now", her mom said.

She closed the door & I looked at Chris.

"Your moms gonna kill me", I said rubbing my face with my hand.

"Yeah she might", Chris said.

I smiled at her & crawled up to her.

"You gotta get up pretty girl", I said.

She groaned.

I laughed.

Getting up & dressed, we walked into the living room.

"First off...really...what would make you think that was ok to do", her mom yelled.

"Hormones", Chris said.

I bit my lip to keep from laughing.

Her sister burst out laughing, her mom giving her a look.

"Christina", was all her mom said.

Chris jumped a little & moved closer to me, her hand squeezing mine.

Her mom noticed this, she sighed.

Rubbing her forehead.

"Please dont...do that again...", she said.

"We wont", I said.

She nodded & went into the kitchen.

"By the way...nice butt joe", cora said laughing.

I looked at her confused.

Chris pushed me lightly.

"I told you someone came in the room", she said.

We laughed.

She walked me to the door.

I kissed her.

"Thats gonna have to last me till tomorrow afternoon", I said.

"Why?"

"I'm gonna be too tired to come & see you after the game, even in the morning...but I will take you to your appointment", I said.

"Ok...see you tomorrow then"

"I love you"

She sighed.

"I love you too", she said.

Joe-

Waking up around 2pm.

I growled. Feeling the pain in my body finally kick in.

"Fuck...", I said, letting my body drop back on my bed.

"You ok joe?", my mom asked.

"My back hurts, my legs are sore, my shoulders feel tense...ugh", I said.

She laughed.

"The joys of football...hey at least you won", she said.

"Yeah thanks...", I said.

Fighting the pain, I stood.

"She'll understand if you can't take her", my mom said.

"I'm going...even if she yelled at me to stay...i wouldnt..", i said.

She nodded.

"You really do love her don't you?"

I looked at my mom & smiled.

"I do"

"Then you should hurry...tell her I said hello"

I nodded, hopping in the shower.

Getting in my car & parking in front of her house.

I knocked on her door.

Her mom answered.

"Mrs. Mathews...", after being caught I didn't know what to say.

"Shes almost ready", she said.

I nodded walking in.

"How was the game?", she asked.

"Killer but they are a good team...", i said.

"Yeah I remember when Isaac & Jesse played against them...they would wake up sore & all I would hear were whines & groans...you would think they were dying", she said laughing.

"I know how they feel", i said rubbing my back.

She patted my shoulder & smiled.

**-posting this chapter now..nephews have a **

**game early again tomorrow all the way in san Diego..**

**Then my parents are visiting.. might not update till Monday..**

**-jayjaylove honestly never seen the movie or read the book**

**heard it was good though.. gotta check it out...**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Joe-

I watched as she sat there.

The iv pumping the chemo into her arm.

"You never told me how your game went joe", she said softly.

"We won...it was tough one...there a really good team..", I said.

"I bet...anything about the college scouts?"

"No probably wont come till the last few games but you never know"

She nodded.

She looked at me, her eyes searching my body for something.

"You know you can sit down...right"

I chuckled.

I didn't want to let her know I was in pain.

It was hard enough getting in & out of my car, hiding it from her.

"Maybe I want to stand", smirk on my face.

"Joe", she said.

I waited for her to say something else.

She raised her eyebrows.

"Sit down"

"Babe..."

"Joe...sit", she said.

I sighed.

Gritting my teeth.

"Joe", she sounded angry now.

I looked back at her.

"Your hurt aren't you..."

"Its nothing baby..just sore..", I said.

"Why didn't you just tell me...I could have gotten my mom to bring me..."

I moved closer to her.

Kissing her forehead.

"No...as long as I can drive...I will be bringing you...dont worry about me"

"Joe...you need to take care of yourself too...please...", she said.

"Ok...im gonna go get a juice...want something?"

She shook her head.

I nodded & headed for the door.

"Joe"

I turned to look back at her.

"Lie to me again...im kicking your ass...got it"

I chuckled.

"Yes ma'am" I said winking at her.

Walking down the hall to a vending machine.

Her nurse saw me.

"Hi...back again I see", she said.

"Yes...gotta stick by my girl", I said.

"It's nice to see she has company...her mood is so much happier than her first go around...", she said.

She walked away & I smiled to myself.

Getting my juice & walking back into the room.

She was talking to an older woman who had just arrived.

"Your back...Mrs. Jones...this is Joe my boyfriend...joe this is Mrs. Jones, she's getting chemo treatment too", she said.

"He's good looking", the woman said.

I smiled at her.

"It's nice to meet you ma'am", I said.

I kissed the top of chris's head.

"Almost done", Chris said.

"Wanna grab something to eat after?", I asked.

"Sure...something small for me though...I dont think I'll be able to keep it down", she said.

"Got it babe"

After, we decided on taco bell.

Taking it home.

"Mrs. Jones was nice"

"She was...can't believe this is her 4th time...", I looked over at her.

I squeezed her hand.

"That wont be you...baby...", I said.

"Anyways.. cant believe her kids don't even come to visit her...thats why I scheduled my chemo around hers so I could spend time with her..."

I noticed how she changed the subject, so I dropped it.

Getting our food & going to her house to eat.

"Cora", I called for her sister.

She came skipping into the living room.

"You called...oh food", she said.

We sat eating & watching The Sandlot.

Half way through the movie Chris had fallen asleep.

Looking towards her sister she had fallen asleep too.

I lifted Chris in my arms & took her to her room.

Laying her down.

"Goodnight babygirl"

Walking out of her room, I saw cora going into hers.

"Hey where's your mom?", I asked.

She shrugged.

"She left a little after you guys did...", she said.

I nodded.

I texted my mom that I would be a little late going home.

Telling her why.

I went & laid down with Chris, she sighed.

It was around 3 in the morning when I heard a noise at the front door.

I shifted Chris off of me & went to see what it was.

I opened the door to see their mom trying to open the door.

"Joe", she slurred my name.

I sighed, I could smell the alcohol on her.

She stumbled in, catching her before she fell.

"Let me help", I said throwing her arm over my shoulder.

Taking her to her room & laying her down.

She laughed.

"Thank you", she said.

I walked out of her room. Closing her door & seeing Chris leaning against the wall.

"It's not the first time & it wont be her last...even if she tells you it is...its not", she said wiping her tears.

I didn't know what to say.

"Thats how she coped last time...my dad & my brothers were the ones taking care of me because she was too drunk to do it...", she sounded angry now.

"You have to understand her baby..."

"Why she doesn't understand me, not even when she's sober"

I moved closer to her & held her tight.

She was shaking, trying not to break down.

"I'm taking care of you now...your my responsibility", I said.

She pushed me away & ran to the bathroom.

Before I could knock, I heard a noise.

"Dont come in...", she yelled.

"Let me get you some water...", i said.

I went to the kitchen & got a glass of water.

Opening the bathroom door, she was leaning against the tub & her head resting in her hands.

"Baby...", i sat down next to her, handing her the water.

Her hand was shaking but she took it & drank it.

I rubbed her back softly.

I kissed the side of her head.

"Lets get you to bed..."

I didn't let her stand, picking her up in my arms.

I was slightly angry at her mom for getting drunk but also understanding the stress she was under.

I laid her down. I stood & went to lock the front door.

Going back into chris's room, I stripped my shirt off & sitting down on the edge of the bed i kicked off my shoes & took my pants off, moving under the covers close to Chris, pulling her into my chest.

I heard her sigh.

"I'm here baby girl...I'll never leave you", I whispered.

**-Great weekend.**

**Dean Is back yay!**

**Poor Roman, i hope he gets well soon.**

**Chargers won! **


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Joe-

Waking up to my phone ringing, I took it off the nightstand & answered, rubbing my eyes.

"Hello"

"Joe...I'll be over in a few...gonna make breakfast for the girls...", my mom said.

"Ok I'll unlock the door for you...", I said.

I yawned.

Feeling movement on the bed I looked to see Chris get up & run towards the bathroom.

Getting up I got dressed & went to unlock the door for my mom.

I opened it.

"Hi mom", I said hugging her.

"Hey are the girls up?", she asked.

"Chris is...shes..in the restroom", I said.

"Ok well I'll go get started..."

I nodded & she went into the kitchen.

Going to see if Chris was ok, she wasnt in the bathroom, peeking in her room, she was under the covers holding them close to her.

"Babe...how you feeling?", I asked.

"I'm tired...", she said softly without opening her eyes.

"My moms making breakfast for us...ill wake you so you could eat ok", I whispered.

All I got was a soft moan & I kissed her forehead.

Shutting the door behind me, cora was walking down the hall, yawning.

She stopped when she saw me.

She pointed to me & shook her head.

"I don't even want to know...", she said passing me & heading towards the bathroom.

"Good because I wasn't going to tell you...", I said smirking.

"Ew...I get it...you have sex with my sister... don't need that visual again...", she said.

I laughed.

"Breakfast in the kitchen", I said.

"Did you make it?", she asked.

"My mom"

"Then ok...", she said smiling.

I chuckled & shook my head.

I was debating with myself over whether or not to check on their mom.

Then I saw my mom come out.

"What were you doing in there?", I asked.

She sighed.

"Who do you think brought her home", she said.

"So then...you know about..."

She nodded.

"Didnt you ever wonder why I would bring them food constantly or spend time over here... your dad knows too", she said.

"Why didn't you tell me?", I asked.

"You had school & football...you didnt need to worry about this..."

"Their dad wont be back till friday...I dont want to leave them alone with her", I said low.

"They wont be...ill be here...", she said.

"Is she ok?", I asked pointing to the door.

She nodded.

"She's sleeping it off...hows Chris?"

"Sleeping...the chemo makes her tired", I said.

She nodded.

Hearing a door open, cora came over.

"Good morning Mrs. Anoa'i", cora said.

"Why can't you be that nice to me?", I asked her crossing my arms over my chest.

"Because your moms not sleeping with my sister", she said shrugging.

My mom gave me a look & I rubbed my neck.

Cora smiled happily towards me.

I glared at her.

"So breakfast...", cora said.

Christina-

Waking up to the smell of bacon.

I wanted some but was too tired to get up.

Feeling a warm breath on my cheek.

Opening one eye to see joe.

"Breakfast is ready", he said quietly.

"Did you make it?", I asked.

He rolled his eyes.

"No my mom did..."

"Then ok"

I started to get up.

"Now I know where your sister gets it from...", he mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing...oh by the way...your little sister opened her mouth to my mom", he said helping me up.

"About what...hold on...", I said feeling pain in my arm.

"I'm here baby", he gently squeezed my shoulder.

I took a deep breath.

"Ok...you were saying", I said.

"She told my mom we have sex", he said low.

"What!...I cant go out there now...are you crazy", I said pulling away from his hand.

He laughed softly.

He leaned down & kissed me, his tongue dipping inside my mouth. My body relaxed.

When he pulled away he smiled at me.

"I'm sorry...", I said softly.

"About?"

"I cant...right now", I said.

I sighed.

"Its ok...remember what I told you...I want to take things slow...yeah we already had sex but for you I'd wait as long as I need too", he said.

"Your sweet...you would make a girl really happy", I said softly.

"Your not happy with me?" He asked.

"I am but I cant ask you to wait for me...", I said.

He cupped my face.

"Don't do that...", he said.

"Joe its just..."

"Stop... dont...I am not going anywhere..."

I pulled him down to meet my lips.

"Now let's go eat...", he said.

"I'm not that hungry joe"

"I need you to eat...even just a couple of bites"

"I'll try...i smelled bacon"

He chuckled.

"All the bacon you want my love", he whispered in my ear.

"Thats all I want"

"Can I get a smile?", he pouted.

I smiled at him.

He smiled back, his eyes told me he was worried.

Walking into the kitchen, i sat at the table with cora.

Joe helped his mom.

"Good morning Mrs. Anoa'i"

"Good morning sweetheart...hungry?"

I nodded with a smile.

They served our plates & came over to sit down.

I took small bites, trying to eat as much as I could.

Joe's eyes were on me as he ate & then they would dart to my plate.

His mom bumped his shoulder.

"Its ok if you can't eat it all baby...i can put it away for you", his mom said.

"I'm sorry...its really good, im just tired", i said.

"Its ok...", she smiled at me.

I looked at joe.

"Dont you have school?", i asked.

"Not going today", he said.

"Does this mean I get to stay home?", cora asked.

All three of us said no.

She finished her food & went to get ready.

My eyes not leaving joe as he finished his.

His mom sensing something was up excused herself.

Joe looked at me.

"Your going...you cant let your grades drop", i said.

"You need me"

"No I dont...im gonna be sleeping all day anyway... you'll be bored...", i said.

"Chris..."

"Joe...you need to go to school... your mom will be here & so will mine"

"Oh yeah like last night..."

I don't think he meant to let it slip out the way that it did.

"I'm sorry", he said.

"You don't have to apologize...i know... but I'll be fine"

He nodded & got up.

"I'll be back to give cora a ride to school", he said kissing the top of my head.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Joe-

I was at my locker grabbing the book I needed when Lucy came over.

Her hand rubbed my arm.

I moved away.

"I gotta go", I said.

"Joe wait ok...im sorry, I didn't mean to make fun of her at dannys party...please joe", she said.

I stopped & looked at her.

"Ok, thanks for apologizing... I'll let Chris know", I said.

"Your still with her?"

I nodded.

"I love her"

She sighed.

"Some how I already knew that...even before...", she said.

"What are you talking about?", I asked.

"Joe, im not stupid...ever since she came back to school, your eyes never left her...then when you found out you didn't have her in any of your classes, you got your last period changed to Mr. Regals for her...", she said.

"She never noticed that...", I said.

"Well maybe if you would have stopped picking on her for 5 seconds & told her how you felt...", she giggled.

I chuckled.

"You should tell her...maybe it would help her fight a lot harder...", she said.

"Yeah"

"I'll see you around joe", she waved.

Christina-

My mom was on the phone with the doctor. Joe's mom had just left.

The smell of alcohol still on her. She was pacing the living room.

When she hung up she looked at me.

"You have a radiation appointment Friday..."

"I know", I said.

"Sweetheart..."

I stopped her.

Standing up.

"Take a shower... you smell...I hope those drinks were worth it...", I said going back to my room.

Laying in bed, I covered myself.

My mom burst into my room.

"What makes you think you can talk to me like that...im your mother & I love you...", she yelled.

"You lied to me...you said you stopped drinking...", I said.

"It was only a little"

"It didn't look that way when joe brought you in", I yelled.

"He...he's the one..."

"Yes mom...he did..",I said angry.

"I can get help...I'll go to meetings again..."

"Why...so you could lie about going...", I yelled.

I sighed.

"I can't deal with this now... I am extremely exhausted & please get out...", I said rubbing my forehead.

"Ok..."

She left my room.

I felt weak & my body just wanted to shut down.

Joe-

Getting to chris's house.

I knocked, her mom answered.

"Joe..."

I smiled at her.

Granted it was a fake smile.

"In her room...she's sleeping", she said.

I nodded & was on my way to her room.

"Joe wait..."

I turned.

"Last night...I mean...thank you...for staying with my girls, for helping me...", she said.

"I did it for Chris...", I said.

Turning back & heading to Chris's room.

I closed the door behind me & kicked my shoes off, crawling up the bed towards her.

"I'm home beautiful...", I whispered & kissed her forehead.

She moaned before opening her eyes.

I smiled at her.

"I missed you today", I said softly.

"I missed you too..."

"How are you feeling... hungry?", I asked.

"I ate already..", she said her eyes closing again.

"What did you eat?", I asked worried that she was lying.

She fell asleep.

I pushed her softly.

"Joe...im tired...", she mumbled.

"What did you eat today?", I asked again.

She groaned.

"Joe...", she said frustrated.

I sat up.

"I ate", she said angry.

"Dont lie to me", I said.

"I'm not...ok...your mom came over & made me oatmeal... god go ask her if you don't believe me...", she yelled.

"I am...I just want to make sure your eating...you didnt have much this morning", I said.

She looked at me.

Sighing she pulled my shirt towards her.

I laid next to her.

"I'm sorry...I did eat but if you want ill eat again...come on", she said.

"I don't want you to force it", I said.

"Your not let's go..."

We went into the kitchen & I heated up her food from this morning.

"I don't think I'll be able to eat all of it...so your gonna have to help...", she said.

I nodded.

We shared the plate.

She ate more than this morning.

I kissed her cheek.

"Thank you...", I said.

"You should get to practice", she said.

I laughed softly.

"Your gonna go back to bed aren't you?", I asked.

She laughed.

"Duh"

"Can I have a kiss before I go?", I asked.

"Maybe"

I pouted.

Her lips brushed mine softly.

"I forgot to tell you...I have radiation on Friday... I have to stay at the hospital till Monday", she said sadly.

"I'm there"

"No...you have a game Saturday... you're not missing it...", she said.

"Then I wont but I will be there after...", I said.

"Theres no arguing with that right", she said.

"Nope..."

"Good cause im to tired to argue", she said.

I chuckled.

"Lets get you to bed"

"Good idea anoa'i"

I picked her up in my arms.

"You don't have to carry me", she said.

"Your tired remember... no arguing..", I said smirking.

"Fine ok...I'll let you carry me"

I laughed & she did too.

Laying her down, I kissed her again.

"I love you...do you want me to pick anything up to eat for you...whatever your craving", I said.

"Chili cheese fries"

"You got it babe..", i said.

Christina-

Sunday.

I was in the hospital, waiting for joe to come back.

My dad was watching a football game on tv.

"Mr. Mathews...", joe said walking into the room.

My dad looked at him.

He got up & walked out with him to the hall.

I don't know what he said to him, a few minutes later they came back.

Joe smiled & kissed my forehead.

"Whats up?", i asked him.

"I told your dad about your mom", he said.

"Why would you do that?", i asked.

"He needs to know...besides my mom called, she found her at a bar...completely wasted", he said.

I sighed.

"Where is she?", i asked.

"My mom picked her up, she's at your house...safe"

My dad walked back into the room.

"I'm gonna go make sure your moms ok", my dad said.

I nodded.

"Theres something else I forgot to mention...about lucy", joe said.

I eyed him, waiting for him to continue.

"She said she was sorry about what happened at the party..i had forgotten to tell you...", he said.

"Tell her its fine...", i said.

He nodded.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Christina-

It was Monday.

My mom had said she was going to pick me up.

The nurse had put me in a wheelchair so I didn't have to wait in my room.

"Hey kiddo how are you... need anything?", my nurse asked.

"No thank you", I said.

She nodded.

Checking the clock again, she was 2 hours late.

"I'll call your mom...maybe she got stuck in traffic", she said from behind her desk.

I nodded.

I knew where my mom was, she wasnt stuck in traffic.

I could hear her leaving a message for my mom.

It was a waste of time.

I saw her on the phone again.

Joe-

I was getting ready for practice when my phone went off.

"Hello", I said.

"Hi, joe this is nurse elsa...you gave me your number just in case"

"Is everything ok with Chris?", I asked worried.

"Shes fine...ready to go home, I cant seem to get a hold of her mom & her dads office said he went out to the work site...", she said.

"Ok give me a few minutes I'll be there to pick her up", I said.

"Ok", she said.

I put my phone away & got dressed.

Danny looked at me.

"What are you doing?", he asked.

"I gotta go pick up Chris at the hospital", I said.

"Dude..what about practice...you cant blow this off for some chick", he said.

"She needs me..."

"Your team needs you more...", he said.

I looked at him.

"I'm sorry...", I said leaving.

Christina-

My nurse came back over to me.

Another hour passed.

Nurse elsa got off the phone & walked over to me.

She handed me a juice box. She started to take me out of the hospital, parking me by the curb.

"Need anything else let me know", she said.

"Thanks...I will", I said.

I drank my juice box & watched joe's car pull up in front of me.

He smiled getting off his car.

"Sorry im late babe", he said.

"What are you doing here?", I asked.

"I gave your nurse my number just in case...its a good thing I did too", he said.

"Joe..."

"Dont...your mom should have been here...where the fuck is she?", he asked angry.

"I don't know..."

"Are you hungry?", he asked.

I nodded lightly.

"Lets get you something to eat then", he said smiling.

He helped me up.

Setting me in his car, my nurse came up to him.

He turned to her.

"Thank you for calling me", he said.

"Of course...I hope her moms ok...", she said.

He sighed.

"Me too"

She waved goodbye to me & we drove home.

My moms car wasnt out front, cora was on our front porch.

"Where's mom?", she asked.

I shrugged.

"Why are you outside?", I asked.

"I gave mom my key...she lost hers", she said.

We were locked out.

Joe tugged on me.

"Come on both of you are coming to mine", he said.

Getting to his house, he took me to his room & let me lay down in his bed.

"I'll be right back", he said.

I nodded, falling asleep in his bed.

Joe-

I asked cora for her dads work number.

I called him.

"Hello"

"Mr. Mathews, this is joe...theres something you should know..", I said.

I told him everything.

He sighed.

"Thank you for picking her up joe...I'll be home soon", he said.

"There safe here... no worries", I said.

Cora was in the living room with my mom.

I went back to my room with Chris.

I pulled her close.

It was dark outside when my mom woke me up.

"There dad is here", she said.

I nodded & got up.

Lifting Chris in my arms. She didnt weigh much these days.

I handed her to her dad.

"Thank you again joe...really..." he said sadly.

"Anytime..", I said.

They left & I watched, noticing her mom still wasnt home yet.

"I know I missed practice but I wasnt about to leave Chris there alone...", I said.

"I know...", my mom said.

"I was going to ask you to but I was so angry & I just wanted to make sure Chris was safe", I said.

"Its ok...I mean I would have liked it if you would have called me...I would have done it but I get were your coming from too", she said.

I nodded.

Christina-

I woke up to screaming really loud screaming.

Realizing I was in my bed, I got up & pressed my ear to my door.

My dad was yelling at my mom for not picking me up & going to the bar.

The front door slammed & I went back to my bed, my door opened & my mom came closer to me.

"I'm so sorry baby...I didnt mean to forget you...really...", she said.

"I know mom", I said.

"I love you...", she hugged me & kissed my forehead.

"I love you too", I said.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Joe-

It was almost Halloween.

I had promised her a scary movie every night.

The only times we didn't was when I had a game Saturdays.

Going over to her house with another movie, I could hear her dad yelling.

I decided to go through the back to her window.

Tapping it lightly.

She opened it.

Climbing in, I went to sit with her on her bed.

"Whats going on?", I asked.

"My dad found my mom drinking...passed out in the car", she said.

"Are you ok?", I asked.

"Yeah...kinda hungry but it could wait...I don't want to go out there", she said.

"Ok...I'll sit with you...come on lean back into me", I said.

She rested her head on my chest.

I rubbed her back softly.

After a while I heard the door to one of the rooms slam hard, making the walls shake.

A soft knock on her door.

She lifted her head.

"Come in", Chris said.

Cora popped her head in.

Chris smiled at her.

"Come on...", I said.

Cora smiled & jumped into chris's bed, she laid next to Chris & hugged her close.

Chris brushed her fingers through coras hair.

"No movie tonight?", cora asked.

"Not till that calms down...", Chris said.

Cora stood & patted my knee.

"Help me out will you", she said.

I nodded.

"Where you going?", Chris said.

"Give us a second...so clingy that one..", cora said to me.

Chris giggled.

"I love her clingy...", I said.

Cora stopped.

"Ew...", she said.

I laughed.

"So whats up?"

"I need you to lift the tv into her room...I'll take care of the snacks...", she said.

"You wont get in trouble for this?" I asked.

"Hell no...they know they can't", she said.

I nodded.

She went into the kitchen & I disconnected the tv & took it to chris's room.

She was surprised.

"What are you doing?", she asked.

I was about to tell her but Cora came into the room.

"He thought this was a good idea...I agree...so what are we watching tonight?", cora said.

"No this was your idea...who knew your little sister could be sweet", I said.

"Dont get used to it", she poked me in the shoulder.

Chris laughed.

Cora handed her the popcorn & I pulled out my bag that had the movie & some candy.

"How do you guys feel about clowns?", I asked.

Cora looked at Chris, whose smile dropped.

Look of fear on her face.

"She is extremely frightened of clowns", cora said.

"Baby I didn't know...", I said.

"Its...you didnt know...", she said.

"I also brought leprechaun", I said.

They nodded.

I put the movie on, Chris was in between cora & I.

"That thing is ugly", cora whispered.

Chris & I chuckled.

After the movie ended both girls were asleep.

I took the movie out & turned off the tv, taking it back to the living room.

"Joe...", her dad said.

"Mr. Mathews, I was just putting this back...", I said, a little nervous.

"When did you get here?", he asked.

"Oh...um..."

"He came through chris's window like a lunatic serial killer", cora said walking into the living room.

She yawned, smirking when I glared at her.

Her dad laughed.

"Its ok joe...I think I know why you did that...", he said sadly.

"Where's mom?", cora asked him.

He looked from her to me.

"I'm gonna go check on Chris", I said.

I knew he didn't want to tell her in front of me.

I walked into chris's room & laid beside her.

She shifted closer to me.

"I don't want to go home", i whispered in her ear.

She moaned. She turned in my arms, her hands resting on my chest.

"Then don't go...stay", she said quietly.

"I want to but I dont want your dad to kill me", i said chuckling.

"He won't... he knows I love you too much"

I smiled.

"Let me text my mom then"

I got my phone & sent her a quick text.

Getting a reply with ok & watch yourself.

I brushed my fingers down her cheek.

Seeing her face better, i realized how much thinner her cheeks looked.

Feeling anger burn inside me.

All I wanted to do was trade places with her.

"Are you staying?", she asked.

"Yes.."

"I'm so tired...", she mumbled.

"Then sleep...im not going anywhere"


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Joe-

It was finally Halloween.

Chris was in her sisters room helping her get ready for a Halloween party. I was waiting & handing out candy.

Chris walks up to me, wrapping her arms around my waist.

"Is she ready?", i asked.

"Yeah...i dont think my dad's going to like it though"

I looked at her confused.

Seeing cora come out, she was in a slutty tinker bell outfit.

"Oh hell no", i said.

I shook my head.

"Nope...change...", i said.

Cora groaned & rolled her eyes.

Chris laughed.

"You look like a hooker"

"Joe...", chris swatted my chest.

"Im serious...go change...now..your 15",i said crossing my arms over my chest.

"No your not my dad... you cant tell me what to do", she said crossing her arms over her chest looking up at me.

"Babe your not gonna win...", chris said.

"Yes i will..", i said determined.

Chris leaned into her sister & whispered something in her ear.

"Hey no scheming", i said.

Cora smiled & then looked at me with puppy eyes & pouted.

I growled.

"Fine...", i said.

I glared at both of them.

"You have to take a jacket..."

"What...no way..."

She stopped when chris cleared her throat.

"Fine...", she said.

She went to get her jacket.

I went over to kiss Chris.

"I'll be back soon", i said.

Getting in the car with cora, i drove her to the party.

"Please be careful tonight cora", i said.

"I know..."

"Where's your dad, i havent seen him all day", i said.

"He's um...looking for my mom...she left early this morning after Chris & my dad told her there getting her help...I'm thinking she went for one last drink", she said.

"Does your sister know?", i asked.

She nodded & i gripped the steering wheel. Why wouldn't she tell me.

Pulling up to the house, i grabbed her arm before she could get off.

Handing her my phone. Remembering that her mom took hers from her.

"What's this?", she asked.

"My phone... your house number is in it...if you need me you call me...got it", i said.

She nodded.

"Curfews 10 cora..."

"I know...", she got off the car.

I watched until she disappeared into the sea of people.

Driving back home, sitting down next to chris.

"Why didnt you tell me about your mom?",i asked.

"Joe...please dont start", she said.

"Im not starting anything...i just asked a simple question"

"It has nothing to do with you", she said angry.

"Babe if this involves you...it is my business...talk to me", i said.

She took a deep breath.

"Christina... look at me", i said.

She bit her lip.

"Talk to me damn it, what's got you so pissed off", i said a little louder.

"Fine...", she yelled.

She turned to me.

"It pisses me off that my mom would rather drink her stress & pain away then be with her family... it pisses me off that i cant leave this house to help my dad find her...it pisses me off that you cant mind your damn business...it pisses me off that you being able to choose to be somewhere else...your choice is to be here...",she said.

She took another deep breath, i reached over to take her hand but she pulled it away.

"Keeping all that bottled up isn't good for you...the reason i cant & i wont mind my own business is because i love you...i worry about you...i chose to stay here with you, theres no where else I'd rather be...i want to spend every second of my life right here with you...", i said.

"I want you to stay with me but thats selfish... if i let you stay your going to resent me...your going to hate me by the end of this...", she said.

"I could never hate you"

"Why do you think my mom drinks...that is my fault...i drove her to that", she said in tears.

"What...no baby..she made that choice on her own...", i said.

I bent down in front of her, cupping her face.

"Look at me...hey..."

Her eyes met mine & i wiped her tears.

"There's something i need to tell you...i wanted to wait till you really needed to hear it...", i said.

"What?"

"I've been in love with you since middle school...7th grade to be exact...you were just so pretty...", i said.

"Thats when you started picking on me"

I laughed softly, she did too.

"Then you disappeared on me, i saw your brothers but you stopped going to school, broke my heart a little...then when you came back, i made sure i had atleast one class with you...this year i had none, pissed me off...so i went & got my last class changed...i wish i could have just told you how i felt...i wasted so much time...i beat myself up for it but now i have you & im not letting you go..."

"Joe..."

"Dont say your gonna die..your not...It pisses me off when you think like that", i said.

She kissed me. Sitting down next to her,

We watched tv for a while, she fell asleep in my arms.

The phone started ringing.

"Hello"

"Joe...i need your help please help me"

It was cora.

"Cora whats wrong..."

"Im locked in the bathroom...he wont leave me alone", she was crying.

"Ok stay there...dont move...", i said getting up.

"Whats wrong with cora?", chris asked.

"I dont know she sounded scared..."

"Im coming", chris said standing.

"No I'll bring her home...I'll be back soon baby", i said.

I ran to my car & got in.

Driving fast to get to the party.

Slamming on the brakes when i got there & rushing passed all the people.

Finding the bathroom, there was a guy banging on the door yelling things.

Anger burned inside me.

**-nephew had his football game early today..**

**Had to drive all the way to San Diego... at 6am yeah**

**Its a long drive...game was at 830..**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Joe-

I pushed the guy out of the way.

I knocked.

"Cora"

With that the door opened & she hugged me.

"What happened?", I asked.

"He wouldn't leave me alone...he kept trying to touch me", she said in between sobs.

"Who?"

She looked at the guy who was banging on the door.

I moved her behind me.

The guy I recognized, he was a senior.

I went closer to him & shoved him hard.

"What the fuck is your problem...she's 15...", I said through gritted teeth.

"She wants it...", he said.

I punched him.

"Stay away from her...got it", I yelled.

"Joe...lets go...I want to go home", cora cried.

She was pulling my arm.

Getting in the car I looked over at her.

"Did he hurt you?", I asked.

She shook her head.

Getting home, cora ran to Chris & hugged her crying.

"Its ok...", Chris said holding cora close.

I smiled.

Till I heard voices in the kitchen.

I looked at Chris.

"Oh um..."

I looked towards the kitchen to my cousins coming out.

Laughing.

"What the hell...", I said.

"Whats up cousin just came to visit our girlfriend", Jon said.

"Your what...", I said.

"Our girlfriend... yeah we decided to share her", Josh said nodding.

they finally noticed cora crying.

"Whats wrong?", Jon asked.

I looked at Chris.

"Some guy at the party was giving her a hard time...I took care of it", I said.

"He punched him", cora said.

"Lets get you changed & cleaned up cora...", chris said.

She took her to her room.

I looked at my cousins.

My hands on my hips.

They smiled.

"She is my girl...", I said.

"We know...we just like messing with you...", Josh said.

"It's funny how mad you get..", Jon laughed.

"What are you really doing here?", I asked.

"We came to hang..", Jon said.

"We brought food", Josh said.

I nodded.

Chris & cora came out, cora went & sat on the couch, my cousins joined her.

Chris took my hand.

"Thank you", she said.

"Anytime...", I hugged her.

Christina-

I had another chemo visit. It was November now,

Mrs. Jones was keeping me company.

Telling me about her husband & her kids & grandkids.

Joe showed up after his afternoon game.

"I told your dad I could pick you up", he said.

He looked over to Mrs. Jones & smiled.

"Hello Mrs. Jones", he said.

"Joe", she gave him a smile & nod.

He kissed me & sat down.

"How was your game?", I asked.

"We lost...its ok...", he said.

I brushed my hand down his cheek.

He took my hand & kissed the top of it.

His eyes watching my hand like he was examining it.

He looked sad now.

"Whats wrong joe?", I asked.

"Nothing..."

I dropped it.

Getting to the car, I looked back at him.

"Joe, you want me to talk to you then you need to talk to me too" I said.

"It's just hard seeing you like this...your so skinny & im scared to hold you because I feel like im going to break you", he said.

I laughed.

"It's not funny", he said angry.

I sighed.

"Baby you're not going to...", I said.

He smiled at me.

I felt like there was more he wanted to say.

"I'm feeling much better now...maybe I can go to your next game..", I said.

He looked over at me.

"As much as I want to see you there...i don't want to force it...", he said.

He squeezed my hand.

"Whens your next appointment?", he asked.

"Radiation is next...in two weeks", i said.

"Your staying in the hospital again?"

I nodded.

"4 days this time"

"I'll pack for that then", he said.

"No...my moms staying with me", i said.

I saw him grip the steering wheel.

"Shes my mom..", i said softly.

"I know but I dont like the fact that she drinks when she's around you...it scares me...", he said.

"She's been going to meetings, my dad goes with her..2 weeks sober...", he stopped me.

"She can stay with you during the day but at night its my time...", he said.

I knew there was no arguing with that.

I just nodded.

"Whatever you say baby", I said.

He leaned over & kissed my cheek.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Christina-

Thanksgiving was spent at home, nothing new, my brothers came down from Arizona for a week. December.

Getting my parents to ok me going to joe's last game was difficult but I got the green light, as long as I stayed with his family, cora tagged along too.

Sitting between his cousins jon & Josh.

I was covered up in a thick sweater, blanket covering my legs, seeing as if I got sick it would be bad.

Joe didn't know I was here, I wanted to surprise him.

When the game ended joe's team had won with a field goal.

Waiting for him to come out, we spotted him dressed & showered. A pretty girl walked up to him & hugged him tight, he smiled & laughed at something she said.

"Whos that?", cora asked.

"New girl...just moved here from Colorado... I think", jon said.

This girl would rub joe's arm. I would be lying if I said I didn't get jealous.

I was getting really cold.

"We need to go home", I said to cora.

"What about joe...dont you want to say hi?", she said.

Josh gripped my shoulders.

"Yo joe", he yelled over my head.

Joe turned & saw me, his smile grew.

Without a word to the girl he came towards me fast.

His arms wrapped around me.

"Baby what are you doing here?", he kissed me.

"I wanted to see you play", I said.

"You just made my night babygirl", he whispered.

Cora looked at the twins.

"So guys what do you say...give me a ride home?", she asked them.

"We'd love too", Josh said.

She looped her arms with theres & they walked off.

Joe walked me to his car.

"Its to cold for you to be out baby", he said.

Once in the car, he turned the heaters on.

He rubbed my hands with his.

"I'm fine joe", I said.

"Your hands are freezing..", he cupped my hands in his & blow into them.

"So that girl was really pretty", I said softly.

"What girl?", he asked, stilling blowing his warm breath into my hands.

"The one you were talking to"

He looked at me, his finger brushed my cheek.

"Not as pretty as you...she just came over to say hi...", he said.

"Whats her name?"

"Jenna"

"Pretty name..." I said.

"I like yours better..." he said.

"I heard Danny's having a party tonight"

He smirked.

"He is...", he said.

"You should go...it'll be nice for you to spend time with your friends", I said.

"No...tonight im yours..."

"Your with me all the time...", I whined.

He laughed.

"Is Danny's party an excuse to get rid of me...", he squinted his eyes at me.

"You figured out my evil plan..."

He kissed my cheek.

"Sorry to ruin your evil plan but im staying...", he said.

I whined.

He laughed.

"I love you", he whispered.

"If you go to that party ill love you even more", I said grinning.

He shook his head with a smile.

"I'll make you a deal...he's having another party in a couple of weeks for his birthday...ill go to that one...if you let me stay with you", he said.

"Promise...", I said.

He nodded.

"You have to say it"

"I promise", he said.

"Ok then"

He leaned over & kissed me.

Joe-

I was getting ready for Danny's birthday party.

I soft knock on my door.

"Come in"

The door opened & Chris stood there smiling.

Her pale thin frame, came closer.

"Just wanted to make sure your keeping your promise", she said.

"I am...did you walk here alone?", I said.

"Yes...relax its not far...", she said.

She nodded & sat on my bed.

"I want you to have fun...no coming home early...", she said.

"Chris...im just getting a bad feeling about this", I said.

Something kept telling me not to go.

That I should stay with her.

"Babe I'll be ok...so will you...it wont hurt to enjoy yourself", she said.

"Fine ok...come on I'll take you home", I said.

Getting her home & taking her to her room.

I kissed her.

"Would you mind if after the party I stop here?", I asked her.

"I'll leave my window unlocked"

"Get some rest...I'll see you soon", I whispered.

"Not to soon"

I rolled my eyes.

"Yes ma'am", I said.

Getting to Danny's party, it was a little crowded.

"Hey", I heard over the music.

I looked to see Jenna smiling at me.

"Having fun?", she asked.

"I'd have more fun if my babygirl was here with me", I said.

"You have a girlfriend?", she asked.

I nodded.

"Should have known a good looking guy like you was spoken for...", she smiled.

I chuckled.

"Why isn't she here?", she asked.

"Thats personal"

"Well if I had a guy like you I wouldn't let him leave my side", she said.

I sighed, knowing what she was trying to do.

I just shrugged my shoulders.

"She doesn't deserve you", she said moving closer.

I looked down at her.

"You don't know her...so keep your mouth shut", I said walking away from her.

Going up to Danny's room to call Chris.

The feeling of something bad happening got worse.

"Hello"

"Chris?", I asked.

"Yeah..." she sounded like she just got up.

"Baby its me...I just wanted to check up..", I said.

"Joe im fine...you...hows the party...any hot girls", she laughed softly.

Making me laugh.

I sighed.

"Can I come home now...I miss you...", I said.

"Joe.."

"Baby I cant shake this feeling...please", i said.

"One more hour...can you do that?"

I groaned.

"Fine...one more", i said.

"Thank you"

"Yeah yeah...i love you", i said.

"Yeah yeah...i love you too"

I chuckled, hanging up with her.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Joe-

Getting up I was going to head downstairs.

Danny came into the room, stumbling.

"You ok D?", I asked.

"Dude I handed her to you on a silver platter, she was more than ready to take you to bed", he said slurring.

"What?", I asked.

"Jenna...she has a thing for you...go for it, show her what joe anoa'i is all about"

"Dude you know I cant...my girl is home waiting for me..", I said.

Sadie came into the room.

She grabbed Danny, helping him stand.

"Sorry joe..", she said.

"Its fine...hey im gonna head out", I said.

"What the fuck your leaving...dude shes not worth it...shes dead where she stands man.."

"Danny...", she was shocked at what he said.

All the anger I felt built up.

I pushed him hard against the wall.

"Dont you ever fucking say that again...you know nothing...you stand here acting like my friend...a real friend would never have said that...he would understand that she is the most important thing to me...", I growled at him.

Letting him go.

He slid down the wall.

Looking shocked that I had done that.

"He's drunk joe...he didnt mean it..", Sadie said.

Getting out of the room, Jenna was in the hall.

She grabbed my arm to stop me.

"Jenna...I love her...this... you & me... not happening...", before I could say anything more, she pulled me down & kissed me.

I pulled away & wiped my mouth.

"What the fuck is your problem...", I said.

"Joe I like you", she said.

"He said not happening"

I turned to see Lucy.

"This is none of your business...", Jenna said.

"It is...im looking out for someone who can't right now...if that means keeping sluts like you away from her man...then so be it..", she said.

Christina-

I could hear my dad telling my mom how proud he was of her for staying sober.

I wasnt feeling to good at this point. I got up & tried to stay on my feet, feeling my knees shaking with every step.

Holding onto the wall for support.

Cora saw me. She came over to me & helped me up.

My parents voices getting closer as we moved towards them.

"Cora...I dont feel so good", I said low.

"Hold on..."

I could hear the fear in her voice.

Finally getting to the living room.

They looked at us.

"Whats wrong?", my dad said.

"I don't know, she said she doesn't feel good...help her dad please", cora said.

I felt my dad pick me up with no effort, seeing as I probably weighed nothing at this point.

He laid me on the couch.

"Cora call 911", I heard him say.

Feeling a hand on my forehead.

"Shes burning up...Chris... can you hear me", I heard my mom say.

Joe-

Lucy pushed Jenna away from me.

"Lucy I got it", I said.

Jenna pushed her back & they started fighting.

Sadie helped me pull them apart.

The bad feeling getting worse.

I saw my cousins coming towards me, their expressions telling me something was wrong.

My heart dropped at this point.

"Dont say it...", I mumbled.

"Cora called...Chris is being taken to the hospital", Josh said.

I let go of Lucy & followed my cousins out & to my car.

My heart pounding in my chest.

This can't be happening. Getting to the hospital Jon said he would park the car.

Josh got off with me.

Getting to the waiting room, my family was there with hers.

I went up to my mom.

"Whats going on...what happened?", I asked her.

"Calm down...she had a fever, there trying to cool her down & hopefully stop the fever", she said.

"I should have never left her...", I said tears running down my face.

"There was nothing anyone could do...", she said.

Jon finally came in.

Sitting down & waiting was nerve wrecking, I just wanted to see her. I saw her nurse at the station.

"Can you tell me anything?", I asked.

"I'm sorry...only family can know...", she said sadly.

"He is family...hes my son in law", her dad said with a smile.

"Then ok...she's fine...resting in her room but no one can go in right now...they want to make sure shes 100%", she said.

"Ok...thank you...can you tell her im here...that I love her", I said.

"I can do that", she said with a smile.

She disappeared behind two huge double doors.

I sat back down. I saw her mom rubbing her thighs nervous.

You could tell she was going through withdraws. She needed alcohol bad. I sighed & went to sit next to her, I gripped her hand.

She looked at me.

"You can do this...you dont need it", I said softly to her.

She started crying.

She nodded slowly.

"Thank you", she said.

An hour passed when the doctor finally came out.

He smiled at all of us.

"Shes fine...awake, fevers down but I think she should stay for a couple of nights just to be sure", he said.

"Can we see her?", her mom asked.

He nodded.

"One at a time though", he said.

Her mom looked at me.

"You should go...", I said.

"Are you sure?"

"She'll want to see you", I said.

She hugged me & followed the doctor, I sat back in my seat & sighed.

I leaned my head back & shut my eyes.

A couple of minutes later her mom comes out.

"She wants to see you", she said with a smile.

I nodded.

Her nurse showed me to her room.

Getting to it, I walked in slowly.

She turned to me.

"Hey...how was the party?", she asked.

I chuckled & the tears started to fall, I thought it was funny that it's all she could think about now.

I sat down on her bed & I hugged her. Crying into her shoulder.

Her hand rubbed my back.

"Hey im ok...just a little fever...", she was trying to sooth me.

I pulled away.

"Little...baby it was bad..", i said.

"I told you from the start this was gonna get bad...", she said.

"Thats not what pisses me off...what pisses me off is the fact that you act like this was nothing...your used to this im not...i felt like someone ripped out my heart...damn it..", i said loud.

She just watched me.

I wiped my face with my hand.

"I should have stayed home with you but no you just wouldn't drop that fact that I should go out spend time with my friends..." i yelled.

A nurse came in.

"Is there a problem in here?", she asked Christina.

"No", chris said softly.

Her eyes not leaving me.

The nurse eyed me, then nodded softly.

"If you need me sweetheart you press the button", she said to Chris.

"Yes ma'am", she said to her.

The nurse walked out.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Christina-

I bit my lip, seeing the expression on his face I knew how he was feeling. Anger, fear, & sadness. He wanted to help me but he didn't know how.

"Baby...", I said softly.

He wouldn't look at me.

"Come here please... I need you to hold me", I said.

He nodded & I moved over a little, he laid sideways, his arms wrapped around me & I laid my head near his chest.

"I love you babygirl", he whispered.

"I love you too", I said.

"There's something I have to tell you..", he said.

I looked up at him.

He sighed.

"Jenna kissed me...", he mumbled.

"Oh", I said.

"Thats it...just oh...", he sounded surprised.

"Well what do you want me to do...leave this hospital to kick her ass...", I said.

He laughed.

"Lucy actually did...for you..."

"What...really...", now I was surprised.

"Yup"

"So how was it?", I asked.

"Sloppy...disgusting...I need you to kiss me...now", he said smiling.

He leaned down, his soft lips brushed mine.

He moaned into it.

"So much better", he whispered against my lips.

He kissed me again with a little more force.

Someone cleared their throat. Turning to see the doctor.

"Sorry doc...", he said to him.

Getting off the bed.

The doctor smiled.

"Its ok...whatever works to make her feel better...", the doctor said.

"So when can I go home?", I asked.

"Slow down chris...your gonna have to stay a couple of nights...", he said.

I sighed. Joe gripping my hands.

"Just to make sure your fever stays down", he finished.

"Will I be home for Christmas?", I asked.

He smiled.

"I'll make sure of it...", he said before leaving.

Joe sat back down with me.

"I'm staying with you while your here", he said.

"Joe..."

"I'm staying...im on Christmas break so there's no excuses you can use to get rid of me", he said.

"Dang it", I said playfully.

He laughed.

Joe-

She fell asleep in my arms. Our families went home after everyone got to see her.

I got a text from my mom, letting me know she was here to bring me some things.

"I'll be right back beautiful", I whispered, kissing her cheek.

I walked down the hall & my mom handed me my bag.

She hugged me.

"Is she ok?", she asked.

"Yeah shes sleeping", I said.

"You look exhausted... try & get some sleep", she said.

"I probably wont get any till she's out of here", I said.

"Joe...she will be fine here...its a hospital... you need sleep", she said.

"Ok...I'll try", I said.

She kissed my cheek & I went back to chris's room.

She was still asleep, they had brought a cot in for me to sleep on. I laid back in it & closed my eyes.

I finally gave into sleep.

Christina-

It was early morning & I watched as joe slept, knowing how tired he was. There was a soft knock at the door, I turned to see Lucy standing there, tulips in her hand.

I gave her a small smile, pushing myself up to sit better.

"Sorry...I know im probably the last person you want to see but I wanted to apologize to you in person about that night at Danny's", she said.

"Its ok...im actually glad you came...I wanted to say thank you..joe told me what you did...", I said.

"It was nothing.. I hope you like tulips", she said.

"Yeah thanks"

"He must be exhausted...", she pointed towards joe.

"Yeah...he stays up watching me"

"How are you feeling?"

"Better...fevers down", I said.

"Good...well I just wanted to see if you were ok..."

"Thanks...maybe ill see you around", i said.

"Definitely"

She smiled & waved goodbye.

I saw joe yawn & stretch with a growl.

I laughed softly as I watched him.

He turned to look at me.

"Whats so funny?"

"You...the way you get up...", i said.

He licked his lips & came over to lay in bed with me.

He held me close & kissed my neck.

"I figured out what I want to get you for Christmas", he said.

"You don't have to get me anything joe..", he stopped me.

"I know but I think this gift will be good for you...", he said.

"Well now I want to know what it is?"

He laughed.

"Sorry...your gonna have to wait..", he smirked.

I stuck my tongue out at him.

I saw his eyes go to the flowers on the table.

"Where did those come from?", he asked.

"Lucy...she came by...she apologized about that night & I thanked her for last night", i said.

"So what your friends now?"

"It's a start but I wouldn't go that far yet", i said.

He nodded.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Joe-

It was the day before Christmas.

She was finally able to go home, the doctor giving the ok.

They wanted to make sure the fever didn't come back.

Her brothers arrived yesterday from Arizona.

Getting inside, her brothers hugged her.

"Guys...that hurts", she said.

They let her go quickly.

"I'm so glad your home", Isaac said.

"We wanted to come sooner but dad said not to...", Jesse said.

"Its ok", she said.

They walked her over to the couch.

I went to put her bag in her room.

Coming back & sitting next to her.

"You need anything?", I asked.

"Just you...", she said.

I held her close.

Knowing not to put too much weight on her.

Lately her body was just to fragile to touch.

She relaxed into my side.

"Are you feeling ok?"

"Yes"

I nodded.

Cora came over & showed us a movie.

"How about we watch Peter Pan?", cora asked Chris.

"Sounds good", Chris said.

Isaac tapped my knee.

"Chris loves this movie", he said.

I kissed the top of her head.

I realized why she loved it so much, you never grow old & you never get sick. It's the perfect place.

I moved closer to her ear.

"Lets go to Neverland", I whispered.

I saw her smile.

"Do you know where it is?", she asked.

"Second star to the right & straight on till morning", I whispered.

"So then you'll take me?", she asked.

"Anywhere you want to go", I said.

I kissed the top of her head.

"To die would be an awfully big adventure", she mumbled.

I shut my eyes & kissed the top of her head again.

I knew she was quoting it.

"Your not allowed to take that adventure...", I whispered.

She looked up at me.

My lips brushed hers.

"Your staying with me", I whispered against her lips.

"I love you"

"I love you too", I closed the small distance between our lips.

Someone threw a pillow at me.

Chris giggled.

Isaac laughed.

"Just because you're dating her doesn't mean you can kiss her when you want...especially not in front of us", Jesse said.

"Watch the damn movie", Isaac said.

I nodded.

Christina-

Waking up the next morning was exciting.

Joe was sleeping in the twins room since they forbid him from my room.

Cora came into my room & jumped on my bed.

"Its Christmas", she said loudly.

"I know...merry Christmas cora", I said.

She came to the side of my bed & started to pull me up.

It took me a few attempts but I finally got up.

She covered my eyes as we were reaching the living room.

"You can't look", she said.

"Why?"

"It will ruin joe's gift", she said.

I placed my hands on top of hers.

Finally reaching the couch, I sat down.

"Now can I look?", I asked.

"Yes", joe's voice said.

Cora removed her hands.

Smiling at joe, his hands behind his back.

"I thought you said I could see it?", I asked.

He laughed.

"Ok", he smiled.

Bringing his hands in front of him.

I couldn't help my smile. In his hands was a puppy, a black white husky.

"A puppy?", I asked.

"It's a boy", joe said nodding.

He softly placed him in my lap.

"Whats his name?", I asked.

"Whatever you want it to be", he said.

"How about elvis..", I said.

"If that's what you want...", joe said.

"Dont worry he got mom & dad to approve", cora said.

"Thank you baby", I said kissing him.

My brothers groaned.

Making us laugh.

Joe-

She was happy with her gift, which made me happy.

We were in her room playing with elvis.

"Why'd you get me a puppy?", she asked.

"To keep you company when im not here too...he'll remind you of me when you feel like giving up...you can also talk to him about things you can't tell anyone else..", I said.

"I love him...thank you...", she said.

"He's our baby", I said playfully.

She laughed softly.

"How are you feeling?", I asked.

"Fine...a little hungry"

"I'm sure dinners almost ready...", I said.

"Whats on your mind?", she asked.

"How do you know im thinking about something..", I said.

"Your quiet...so whats up", she said.

"Just wondering...how are they going to know your better...so you could stop taking chemo?"

She looked at me.

"Xrays...the chemo & radiation is keeping the cancer from growing & than once its small enough there gonna have to do surgery to get the rest out...doctor said its the best option I have... either that or taking my arm...", she said.

"Have they said if its working?"

"It is...slowly but its working...", she said.

I nodded.

"What happens once your better...are kids an option...I heard people who've had cancer can't have kids", i said.

"Thats true for some people...others are lucky enough", she said.

"Well then its a good thing we have options right..."

She looked at me.

I smirked.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Joe-

New Year's Eve.

I was on my way to her house, seeing my cousins get out of their car, I stopped.

"What are you doing here?", I asked them.

"Came to visit our girlfriend", Josh said smirking.

I laughed.

"Fine I'll play along...she's your girlfriend..", I said.

"Your finally getting it", Jon said.

We walked up to her door & knocked.

Cora answered.

She smiled & let us in.

"Grandparents are here", cora said.

I got nervous, I've never met them.

Seeing elvis run up to me. I bent down & brushed my fingers through his soft fur.

"Aw joe he looks just like you", Josh said.

They laughed & I glared at them.

"I like you guys", cora said.

"Not surprised there..", I mumbled.

She laughed.

Chris came into the room, I got up & was about to go towards her but was pushed out of the way by Josh & Jon.

They went over & kissed her cheek.

"Hi guys", she said to them.

Seeing her smile, she seemed a little more cheerful today.

I've never seen her so happy like this since she got sick.

"Can I have a hug now?", I asked with open arms.

She smiled & came over to me, her arms wrapped around my waist.

She leaned up to meet my lips.

"Ew", cora said.

I laughed.

"Dont like it...dont watch kid..", I said.

She stuck her tongue out at me.

Chris pulled my arm.

"Come on you get to meet grandma...", she said.

"Wait what if she doesn't like me babe", I said.

"Come on"

I walked into the kitchen with her, followed by cora & my cousins.

Her grandma turned around & smiled.

She hugged Chris.

"So which one of you is joe?", she asked.

"Me", I raised a hand.

"He is cute...", she whispered to Chris.

"I know grandma", she said.

Her grandma came over to me & hugged me tight.

"Who are these gentlemen behind you?", she asked.

"This is Jon & Josh my cousins", I said.

"It's nice to meet you boys", she said hugging them.

She went back to Chris.

Kissed her cheek.

"Joe, you & I will have a little chat later yes", she said.

"Yes ma'am"

"Good boy...grandpa should be here soon...", she said.

She pointed to the food on the table.

It was piled high.

"Enjoy boys", she said pointing at it.

She walked out of the kitchen.

Chris looked at me, my cousins & cora went over to eat.

I wrapped my arms around Chris.

"How are you feeling today?", I asked.

"Fine", she said.

I nodded, kissing her again.

"Hey...get your lips off my granddaughter.."

"Yeah you tell him grandpa.." Isaac said.

I turned to see an elderly man.

Chris laughed.

"Grandpa this is joe...", she said hugging him.

"Oh the famous boyfriend...", he stuck his hand out to me & I shook it.

"Nice to meet you sir", I said.

"Likewise my boy...anyone who can make my baby happy is ok in my book", he said smiling.

Chris hugged me.

"Shame I cant say the same thing about her so called mother..", he said.

He sighed.

Walked out.

"I'm guessing they are your dads parents", I said.

"Yup...what gave it away", she said.

"Can I ask you something baby", I said.

"Sure"

She picked up elvis in her arms.

"Why are you so happy...im not complaining, I like it.."

She smiled.

"I have good news but that's for later...", she said.

"Aw man really...your gonna do that to me", I said.

She giggled.

"I don't have all the details yet that's why...once I do I promise I'll tell you"

"Ok...are you sure this is good news?", I asked.

"Yes...my parents didn't finish telling me but they said it was good", she said excited.

"Babygirl I hope so...", I sighed, hugging her.

Elvis wiggled beneath my chest.

I moved back a little & we both laughed.

"You squished him...", she said hugging him.

"Sorry elvis...", I said petting him.

We were all watching a movie waiting for 12 to hit.

Her grandma came over to me.

"Its time for that talk", she said.

I nodded.

Chris smiled at me & I kissed her forehead.

"I'll be right back", I said.

She nodded softly.

I followed her grandma to the kitchen, her parents along with her grandpa were sitting waiting.

I froze.

"Whats going on?"

I instantly felt my heart drop.

I was afraid they were going to tell me chris wasnt getting better.

"Please sit..", her dad said.

I did.

They all sighed.

I waited.

"Joe...chris is fine...well she's going to be as soon as they do the surgery on her arm", he said.

"Really...when can they do that?", I asked excited.

Her dad rubbed his chin, he was afraid to tell me something.

"At the end of next month but...", he stopped not able to finish.

"But?", I asked.

"It's in seattle...", her mom said softly.

I licked my lips.

"Your gonna take her to Seattle... Washington...", i said.

There words replaying in my head.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Joe-

I didn't know what to say.

"Joe this is her one chance to be freed from this...she needs to do this...even if that means letting her go", her mom said.

"You have always wanted to do whats best for her... this is whats best..", her dad said.

"She wont go without me...you know she won't...so why don't you just say it...", I said angry.

Her dad rubbed his face with his hand.

They didn't want to say it.

Her grandpa spoke next.

"You seem like a good kid...from what Chris has said...I can tell how much you love her...you need to end it...now before its to late for her...", he said.

"Your asking me to break her heart & in the process break mine", I asked softly.

"Joe...I can't lose my baby", her mom cried, taking a hold of my hand.

"Can it wait a few days... I want...I want to spend the little time I have left with her...just a few days", I whispered.

Her dad nodded.

"We can only give you 5...", he said.

I nodded.

Getting up, I walked back into the living room.

I sat next to Chris & pulled her as close as I could.

"Everything ok...did they grill you with questions?", she asked happily.

"Yeah babe...nothing I cant handle...", I chuckled.

I was trying to act normal.

Kissing the side of her head.

"I love you", I said softly.

"I love you too.."

Elvis was in her lap, he looked at me sadly, like he knew what I knew. I petted him.

"He's such a good puppy...", she said.

"That he is..."

Christina-

It had been 3 days since my parents told me they had good news. I couldn't wait any longer. Early morning.

I knocked on my moms door.

"Hey babe...come on in...want to lay with me..", she said patting the empty side next to her.

"Mom what did the doctors say?", I asked.

She sighed.

"Is it bad...I thought you & dad.." she stopped me.

"It's not bad...its really good news"

"So then tell me", I said.

My dad came in & closed the door.

My mom & I sat up in her bed.

"Your going to seattle, the day after tomorrow...", he said.

I shook my head.

"No...what about joe...I just can't leave...I dont know how long I'll be gone...", I said.

"We know sweetheart but...you just have to understand... it wont be forever...", my dad said.

"Yes it will...they'll do the surgery... then I'll have to do rehabilitation...I'll be stuck in a hospital with no one...far away from joe...im not doing it...", I said jumping out of there bed & to my room.

I slammed my door locking it & cried.

Elvis by my side, he curled up next to me & whimpered.

Licking my hand.

Now I knew why my grandparents had waited to leave, since they lived in seattle.

There was a soft knock on my door.

"Go away", I yelled.

"Baby...its me", joe's voice said.

I got up & unlocked the door.

Opening it he cupped my face, wiping the tears.

I closed my door again.

He pulled me to my bed & sat me down.

He took a deep breath.

"I need you to go to seattle...", he said low.

I shook my head.

"You don't understand... I'll be gone for months...I cant do that... I want to stay here with you", I said.

"I want you with me too...keeping you here with me would be selfish of me...this is your chance baby...to live...I will not take that from you", he said.

"This is my choice...", he stopped me.

"I love you, but I cant do this anymore...", he said.

I was confused.

Joe-

"I don't understand...", she said.

I made the mistake of looking at her.

She bit her lip. I brushed my thumb against her cheek.

This was breaking me.

"It's...its over chris...I can't...", I stopped taking a deep breath.

I could feel the tears in my eyes, ready to fall.

"I don't want to be with you anymore...", I said.

"But you said you loved me...", she whispered.

I got up.

Not being able to look at her.

I had to convince her I didn't.

"I lied...I just felt sorry for you...", I said.

"Your lying...joe...please...your the only positive light I had left...", she cried.

Still not facing her, I closed my eyes as the tears finally fell.

"Joe...", I felt her hand tug on my arm.

I pulled away roughly.

"Go to seattle", i said before leaving her room.

I closed the door behind me.

Willing myself to keep walking or I would just go back to her.

Her family watched as I was leaving.

"Thank you", her dad said.

I rolled my eyes & left.

My cousins outside my house.

They didn't say anything, i had told them what was going to happen.

I walked into my house & went straight to my room.

I finally broke down.

My mom came in & hugged me tight.

"I love her", i said.

"I know...this is for the best...if its meant to be baby...you'll find each other again", she said.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Christina-

My mom had packed all my clothes.

Finding my box with all my hospital bracelets, I put in the pictures of joe & I at Disney world.

Taping it up & putting it in my suitcase.

"Ready?", my dad asked.

I wasn't talking to any of them.

Knowing they had something to do with joe's break up.

I picked up elvis, my grandparents agreed to let me take him.

I took one last look at my room.

My brothers taking boxes out of coras room too.

I looked at them.

"Whats this?", I asked.

"Cora's going with you...shes angry with mom & dad too...for what they did to you & joe", Jesse said.

Cora came over to me.

"I'm starting school in seattle...im not leaving you...", she said hugging me.

"Ok girls...time to go", my mom said.

We both ignored her.

Getting outside, joe's cousins were waiting.

They both hugged me.

"We're gonna miss you girl", Jon said.

"I'm gonna miss you guys too"

"Um...joe wanted to be here but...", Josh said.

"I don't care", I said shrugging.

He handed me an envelope.

I took it, it said my name on the front.

"It's from joe, he said to tell you to please...pretty please read it...its important...", Josh said.

"You better read it...", Jon said.

"I will"

They nodded & gave me one last hug.

They hugged cora too.

Getting in the car & heading to the airport.

Cora took my hand & squeezed it.

"It's gonna be ok", she said.

I nodded.

Joe-

I was sitting in my car, watching them drive away.

I leaned my head back in my seat. Tears running down my face.

"Hey cousin... you alright?", Jon asked.

"No...but she will be...", I said.

"I honestly wish there was something I could do...", Josh said.

"Me too"

I got off my car.

Leaning against it.

"She took your letter...said she would read it", Josh said.

I nodded.

"I just couldn't stand there... I would have begged her to stay...", I said.

"We know...just remember... this is what's best for her...", Jon said.

"I know..."

Christina-

had done the surgery on my it open to get better access to the bone on my upper had said a scar would show, they want me to stay in the hospital a few more days, just to make sure none of the nerves were damaged. Then do a few more rounds of chemo to make sure the cancer was gone for rest at home for a couple of weeks, then rehabing my arm, if I didn't my arm would then be useless.

Cora was doing great in her new school, I never doubted she would, she was a people person. She would stay with me in the hospital & tell me about her new friends, I was happy for her.

"I'm here", she said entering my room.

I giggled.

"So how was it today?", I asked.

"Amazing...I love it here...except for the cold...cant get use to that..", she said sitting down.

"How's elvis?", I asked.

"Missing you...he sleeps on your bed...", she said.

"I miss him too"

She smiled.

"So I found something sticking out of your bag missy"

I turned to look at her.

She held out joe's letter, still un opened.

I bit my lip.

"Want me to open it for you?", she asked.

"Please"

She smiled & nodded.

She opened it & took out the card.

"Aw peter pan", she said showing me the picture in the front.

She put it in my good hand without reading it.

She pointed towards the door.

"I'm gonna go get a soda...I'll be right back", she said.

I nodded. Once alone I opened it.

"I know im the last person you ever

Want to hear from again but you

have to understand that im doing this

for save you, I'd do anything.

You asked me to take you to

Neverland, seattle is your Neverland.

Already missing you my love."

I noticed more writing at the bottom.

"You know that place between sleep that place where you can still

remember dreaming?

That's where I will always love you.

That's where I will be waiting.- Peter Pan"

I tucked the card back into its envelope &

Cried.

Joe-

Football was over.

Planning what school to attend was hard.

My phone vibrated on my night stand.

"Hello"

"Hey brother in law...if thats still what you are...", cora's voice said on the other end.

"Yeah...so whats up...how is she?", I asked sitting up.

"She's feeling the way you are now...", she said.

I bit my lip.

"She finally read your card...you did great peter pan", she said.

I chuckled.

"Want to talk to her?", she asked.

"It's best if I don't...cora I have to go...", I said.

"Why are you pulling away from her?", she asked.

"Cora...", I said.

"Yeah yeah...you have to go...whatever...if you don't want me to update you on her...let me know now", she said.

I took a deep breath.

"I don't want an update..."

With that she hung up.

I threw my phone across the room & it hit my wall hard, making a small hole.

"Is everything ok?", my mom asked.

"Nothing's ever going to be ok", I said.

I laid back in my bed.

It was easier this way if I wasnt always getting up dates on her.

Speaking to her would be too hard.

Sitting back up, finding the forms for Georgia Tech.

"It will get better joe", I heard my mom say.

-End Flashback-

Roman-

I sat back as I was being driven to the next arena.

Looking out the window.

Thinking about her hurt still, that feeling always came back.

Apart of me always felt empty.

**-Peter Pan quote credit to J.M. Barrie, who**

**Created Peter Pan. Sequel to this story called. "Remember Us"**


End file.
